


Pourquoi pas ?

by Historiia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historiia/pseuds/Historiia
Summary: Une blessure, un coma, des mots prononcés et tout ce qui pourrait en découler...
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 37
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapitre 01

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, me voici avec une nouvelle fiction, c'est en faite la toute première que j'ai écrite.   
> Elle ne tape pas haut, mais j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Juliet Higgins commençait à perdre patience, c'était la quatrième fois qu'elle appelait son associé et celui-ci ne daignait même pas répondre. Elle raccrocha encore une fois sans prendre le temps de laisser un message et posa le téléphone sur la table. 

\- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi borné !

Elle fit les cent pas dans la pièce avant de se diriger vers son portable afin de le rappeler, mais elle n'eut pas le temps, celui-ci sonna. Elle se dit qu'elle allait le faire attendre à son tour, mais quand elle vit le nom de Rick, elle décrocha aussitôt. 

\- Rick, vous avez des nouvelles de Magnum ? J'essaye de le joindre depuis... 

Sa phrase fut coupée par la voix de son ami qui lui apprit une terrible nouvelle. Magnum était à l'hôpital et il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en sortirait. 

Son cœur se serra à cette idée et elle eut la sensation que son souffle était coupé. Elle raccrocha sans un mot et quitta la maison d'un pas rapide. Elle refusait de croire ce que Rick venait de lui dire. Magnum ne pouvait pas être dans un tel état. 

Elle arriva à l'hôpital en un temps record, demanda à l'accueil où il se trouvait et on lui apprit qu'il venait de sortir de chirurgie et qu'il était reconduit dans sa chambre. 

Chirurgie... 

C'était sérieux. Son cœur se compressait de plus en plus, l'inquiétude montant en flèche. 

Elle arriva à l'étage et entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait indiquée, Rick et TC se trouvaient déjà là. Inquiets eux aussi pour leur ami. 

\- Comment va-t-il ? 

Son cœur battait à se rompre, la peur la gagnant même si elle tentait de ne pas le montrer à ses amis.   
TC s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Son état est stable, mais critique. 

Elle avala difficilement sa salive. 

\- Que s'est-il passé ? 

\- On a pris une bière... Il est parti avant nous. 

Il regarda Rick qui poursuivit. 

\- Un client est entré en trombe en disant que quelqu'un s'était fait poignarder. 

Rick lui expliqua que la lame n'avait rien atteint de vital, mais qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'ils avaient dû le transfuser. Les médecins étaient optimistes, même si Magnum restait inconscient.

\- On peut vous laisser avec lui ? Katsumoto veut nous parler.

\- Bien sûr...

Elle regarda les garçons s'éloigner avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Son cœur se serra davantage en le voyant étendu dans ce lit, inerte. Higgins s'approcha, il était pâle et elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. Elle lui prit la main et la serra, celle-ci était froide, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Juliet Higgins, elle ne montrait pas facilement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. 

\- Il faut vous accrocher... D'accord ? 

Aucune réponse, mais elle s'y attendait. Higgins s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de lui et le regarda le cœur brisé. Cet homme en général si fort... Semblait presque mort dans ce lit d'hôpital et elle se mit à espérer qu'il s'en sorte... Car elle savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, sa vie ne serait plus la même. Et ça... Elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager, non... Thomas Magnum devait rester en vie. 

Deux jours passèrent et Juliet Higgins n'avait pratiquement pas quitté le chevet de son ami... Elle avait essayé, le soir de son arrivée à l'hôpital, elle avait voulu rentrer afin de dormir et revenir le lendemain, mais elle avait passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars où elle le voyait mourir, sans elle à ses côtés... Depuis, elle rentrait pour se doucher, mais revenait à ses côtés. Rick et TC lui apportaient à manger et venaient lui tenir compagnie. 

Katsumoto entra dans la chambre, Juliet se retourna et lui sourit. 

\- Comment va-t-il ? 

\- Les médecins disent que ça dépend de lui... Sa blessure guérit bien. 

\- Ouais... Il va s'en remettre. 

Elle le regarda, le suppliant silencieusement de se réveiller. 

\- J'ai retrouvé l'homme qui lui a fait ça... 

Higgins se leva et s'approcha du lieutenant. 

\- En sortant du bar, Magnum a surpris une dispute de couple... L'homme se montrait agressif... Magnum, a voulut intervenir. 

Elle ferma les yeux, imaginant la suite. 

\- L'agresseur l'a poignardé et laissé pour mort... 

\- Vous l'avez arrêté ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Tant mieux. 

Higgins aurait recherché cet homme si le lieutenant ne l'avait pas arrêté. On s'en était pris à quelqu'un à qui elle tenait, elle ne laisserait pas passer ça. Katsumoto resta quelques minutes de plus avant de partir. Higgins se rapprocha de Magnum et lui prit la main. 

\- Il a fallut que vous jouiez au héros... Regardez dans quel état vous êtes... 

Elle caressa le dessus de sa main de son pouce et lui sourit. 

\- Vous êtes toujours comme ça... Vous aidez sans vous soucier de ce qui peut vous arriver. 

Higgins se rapprocha et posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- C'est en partie ce qui fait que je vous aime autant... 

Elle posa un autre baiser sur son front et s'éloigna de lui, elle avait besoin de prendre une douche. Elle passa une heure à la propriété, se doucha, se changea quand elle reçut un coup de téléphone. Higgins décrocha le cœur serrer en voyant le nom de Rick s'afficher. 

Il est réveillé. 

Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, Magnum était réveillé. Elle raccrocha, repris ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Il était réveillé !

Une fois sur place, elle se rendit à sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et vit Rick et TC autour du lit de leur ami, Magnum légèrement relevé par deux oreillers, reprenant des couleurs. Elle s'approcha de lui, le cœur battant la chamade, heureuse de le voir éveillé. Higgins résista à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, elle en mourrait d'envie, mais ne voulait pas se montrer aussi émotive devant tout le monde. 

Son regard croisa le sien, durant de longues secondes, alors que Rick et TC parlaient, leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas... Et là Higgins se posa une question qui pourrait tout changer... Est-ce qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit avant son réveil ? Magnum ne cessait de la dévisager et Higgins se disait que s'il avait entendu... Elle ne savait pas comment se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était mise. 

Plusieurs jours étaient passés durant lesquels Higgins s'était rendue à l'hôpital les deux premiers jours, mais elle avait cessé de s'y rendre, à chaque fois, Magnum la regardait fixement, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui parle. Et bien sûr, elle n'avait rien fait. Magnum avait tenté de lui parler, lui disant qu'il avait entendu certains mots durant son inconscience et qu'il voulait savoir si elle lui avait dit la vérité... Mais elle avait menti et depuis elle n'était pas retournée le voir. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. 

Et là, elle se retrouvait dans le salon, le cœur brisé, serré, compressé... Ne sachant pas quoi faire, laissant des larmes couler alors qu'elle n'en avait pas versé depuis des années. 

Kumu entra dans la pièce et fut surprise de voir Higgins essuyer des larmes. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme d'un pas décidé. 

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? C'est Magnum ? Son état s'est détérioré ? 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Non... Non... Il va bien, il est sorti et est déjà rentré. 

\- Déjà ? 

Elle sourit et regarda son amie. 

\- Vous le connaissez, il a signé une décharge. Rick a eu du mal à le convaincre de ne pas conduire pour rentrer. 

\- Cet homme est fou. 

\- Ouais... 

Elle essuya une dernière larme et se leva. 

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 

Higgins soupira, hésitant à lui parler. Qu'allait-elle penser ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair. Higgins était perdue et Kumu avait le don de l'aider dans ces cas-là. 

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a blessé... Et je crois qu'il ne va pas me pardonner.

Elle s'assit de nouveau sur le fauteuil et enfoui sa tête entre ses mains. 

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Kumu s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Et si vous me disiez exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

Elle inspira un bon coup et commença à tout raconter. 

\- Durant son inconscience... Je lui parlais, le médecin disait que ça pouvait l'aider à refaire surface. 

\- Oui, c'est normal. 

Juliet regarda Kumu qui tentait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu dire afin de se retrouver dans cet état là. 

\- Disons que j'ai plus ou moins avoué... Que je ressentais plus que de l'affection pour lui... 

\- Oh... 

Kumu s'installa face à elle et la regarda fixement. 

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit ? 

\- Il a voulu me parler... Mais je lui ai dit que c'était un rêve et qu'il devait se reprendre... 

\- Oh ma belle... Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? 

Higgins se leva d'un geste brusque et tourna les talons. 

\- Et qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Lui dire franchement qu'il me rend folle ? Que j'ai cru mourir en entendant qu'il était dans un état crtique ? 

\- Si c'est la vérité, bien sûr. 

Juliet se tourna vers Kumu et secoua la tête. 

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? 

Le silence s'installa durant de longues secondes avant que Juliet ne le brise. 

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire... J'ai peur.

\- Et bien vous devriez vite réfléchir, parce que sous ses allures de chevalier blanc, Thomas Magnum est très sensible... Soit vous lui parlez, soit vous risquez de le perdre. 

Kumu se rapprocha et fixa son amie du regard. 

\- Et je sais que vous ne voulez pas que ça arrive... Parce que même si vous avez peur de ces sentiments... Vous avez encore plus peur de le perdre. N'est-ce pas ? 

Juliet hocha la tête, son amie avait raison. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Magnum allait au-delà de l'amitié et elle le savait depuis un moment. Cette blessure n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'en rendre compte. 

\- Et s'il me repousse ? Comme vous le dites, je ne veux pas le perdre. 

\- Ma chérie... Si ça lui était égal... Vous n'en seriez pas là aujourd'hui. Croyez-moi.

Kumu la laissa seule et quand la jeune femme fut certaine de ne plus être observée elle fondit en larmes. Ce n'était pas son genre de craquer, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Son cœur se compressait à chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait le perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager, c'était une torture.


	2. Chapitre 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgins se dévoilera-t-elle enfin ?

Higgins entra dans le bar de Rick, déterminée à trouver Magnum, elle devait lui parler. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile, qu'elle hésiterait à lui avouer la vérité, qu'il ne l'écouterait probablement pas vu la manière dont elle l'avait traité la dernière fois... Mais elle devait essayer. Il s'était passé quasiment une semaine depuis sa discussion avec Kumu et le voir aussi loin d'elle, même quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce... C'était atroce. Ce qu'elle ressentait était fort, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait et si elle voulait avoir une chance qu'il lui pardonne, elle devait lui parler et surtout... Elle devait être sincère. 

Elle vit Rick et TC derrière le comptoir, ils semblaient inquiets, Higgins s'approcha d'eux. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

\- Thomas a reçu un client ici... 

Elle fronça les sourcils n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils parlaient. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu, mais au vu de leur dernier contact... Elle pouvait le comprendre. De plus, il venait à peine de sortir de l'hôpital, c'était idiot de sa part de se remettre déjà au travail. 

\- On a vu le gars pointer une arme sur lui... Le bar était bondé Thomas nous a fait signe de ne pas intervenir. 

Le cœur d'Higgins se mit à battre plus fort, inquiète. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation de danger, il avait été blessé et s'était retrouvé dans le coma... Elle ne pouvait pas revivre ça. 

\- Il ne décroche pas à son portable. 

\- Il a pris la Ferrari ? 

TC et Rick se regarda, Rick se tourna vers Higgins et hocha la tête. 

\- Oui, on a trouvé ça étrange que le type accepte. 

Higgins n'attendit pas, elle retourna à la propriété afin de localiser la voiture, Magnum le savait, la voiture avait un système de repérage qui lui permettait de savoir où elle se trouvait à chaque seconde. Les gars étaient venus avec elle, voulant s'assurer que leur ami allait bien. 

Elle repéra la Ferrari au nord de la ville. Dans un endroit isolés. Elle quitta la propriété, monta dans une voiture de Robin Masters, elle démarra au moment où Rick et TC venaient de monter, sans prendre le temps d'attendre que les portes soient fermées.

Elle était inquiète... Accéléra, n'écoutant même pas les plaintes de TC et Rick qui lui demandaient d'y aller plus doucement. Elle semblait seule dans la voiture, n'écoutant que son instinct qui lui disait de foncer. 

Une fois le lieu de la localisation atteinte, Higgins ralentit, arrêta la voiture et en descendit. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de le voir, tout simplement assis sur le coffre de la Ferrari. Il semblait détendu. Son cœur se calma, il allait bien. 

Elle s'approcha, accompagnée de Rick et de TC, Magnum la regarda un bref instant avant de détourner le regard. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais elle ne montra rien. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oh cet homme que voilà. 

Il montra le type, attaché à un pylône. 

\- Voulait me faire payer le fait que sa femme l'a quitté. 

Magnum détailla l'histoire. Sa femme l'avait engagé trois ans auparavant pour que Magnum prouve qu'il avait une liaison. La mission avait vite été remplie et lors du divorce, l'homme avait tout perdu, sa maison, son argent, la garde de leur fils. Tout. 

\- Katsumoto va arriver... Je l'attends. 

\- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir. 

\- Euh... Désolé les gars, mais j'étais un peu débordé. 

Juliet ne dit rien, se contenta de le regarder sous toutes les coutures afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle ne vit pas une égratignure sur lui et cela la rassura. 

Katsumoto arriva cinq minutes plus tard et elle s'éloigna du groupe d'amis, son cœur se serra davantage à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Magnum éviter son regard. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle attendrait qu'ils soient seuls et elle lui parlerait. 

Ce soir-là, Higgins était à la propriété, la Ferrari de Robin était là, garée, donc Magnum ne devait pas se trouver loin. Elle était inquiète et angoissée, mais elle devait passer outre. 

Cette fois, elle ne ferait pas marche arrière. 

Higgins entra dans le salon et vit Magnum, une bière à la main, il fixait la plage par la baie vitrée. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, elle s'approcha sans essayer de masquer sa présence. 

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti de ce nouveau client ? 

\- J'allais le faire... Mais j'ai remarqué son arme à la seconde où il est entré. Je me suis dit que c'était inutile de vous méler à ça. 

\- Me mêler à ça ? 

Elle se retint de lui coller une gifle, Magnum ne savait pas à quel point elle s'était inquiétée en le sachant avec cet homme armé. Il avala la dernière gorgée de sa bière et la posa sur la table. 

\- Je vais me coucher, à demain Higgins. 

Il passa devant elle sans lui adresser un regard. Magnum espérait que ce malaise entre eux disparaîtrait rapidement, mais pour le moment, il avait du mal à digérer le fait qu'elle le repousse et qu'elle ne lui donne pas de raison précise. La peur ? Il pouvait comprendre, il était terrifié, mais il se sentait prêt à prendre le risque. La honte ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas un homme idéal, mais Magnum ne pensait pas qu'elle ait des raisons d'avoir honte de lui. Le mensonge ? Pour lui c'était la réalité la plus plausible, elle avait dû mentir à l'hôpital ou en tout cas confondre son inquiétude envers lui pour de l'amour... Mais dans ce cas, il aimerait qu'elle le lui dise, Magnum parviendrait plus facilement à effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire, si elle lui disait avoir confondu ses sentiments. 

\- Et vous me laissez comme ça ? 

Magnum se retourna, agacé. 

\- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse Higgins ? Je me débats avec tout un tas de sentiments depuis des jours. Vous m'évitez, alors je fais la même chose. 

Il reprit son chemin, mais cette fois, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête comme ça. 

\- Quand vous étiez dans le coma... J'ai repensé à pas mal de choses qui se sont passées ces dernières années. 

Magnum s'arrêta, sans se retourner, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

\- Je n'ai jamais regretté aucun de mes choix.

Son cœur se serra, Magnum écoutait ce qu'il craignait depuis des jours... Il la perdait... Pour de bon, ils redeviendraient amis, voir associés... Même si ce ne serait pas facile, il devrait s'en contenter. Il essaierait. 

\- Quand on m'a proposé de retourner à Londres, j'ai refusé. Je me suis construit une vie que j'aime, j'ai des amis...

Elle repensait à sa conversation avec Kumu, est-ce qu'elle prête pour ça ? Higgins ne le savait pas, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait le perdre. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. 

\- C'est juste... Que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureuse.

Magnum se retourna d'un geste brusque, surpris par ses paroles, il la vit essuyer une larme furtive et son cœur se serra. Il se rapprocha, n'aimant pas la voir ainsi. Il posa une main sur la joue d'Higgins, mais celle-ci le repoussa.

\- Laisse-moi !

Il resta figé quelques secondes devant le tutoiement qu'elle venait d'employer. Elle laissait tomber ses barrières, il sourit et recommença son geste. Elle le repoussa de nouveau. 

\- Laisse-moi... 

Sa voix plus douce lui fit comprendre qu'elle était sur le point de céder, il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure avant de lui faire lever le visage vers lui. Il la regarda de longues secondes avant de descendre vers ses lèvres et de les capturer avec douceur. Il pensait qu'elle allait le repousser, mais au contraire, cette fois, il sentit ses mains se loger dans son dos et remonter le long de ses omoplates. 

Magnum approfondit le baiser, cherchant sa langue de la sienne, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de la sentir réagir à son baiser avec un doux gémissement. Il la rapprocha de lui, voulant sentir son corps contre le sien. Leurs bouches s'épousaient à merveille et le baiser dura de longues secondes durant lesquelles, ils n'avaient fait aucun mouvement afin de repousser l'autre. 

Le manque d'air se fit sentir et ils durent se séparer, les yeux baissés. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant le doute, le regret... Mais elle n'y vit rien, cette fois, elle ne voulait pas fuir. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et captura ses lèvres de nouveau. Magnum, la souleva contre son corps et sentit Higgins le serrer davantage. Ils surent qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se demandant sans cesse si elle allait lui dire d'arrêter. 

Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle se laissait porter par les baisers qu'il lui donnait, ses lèvres dévièrent dans son cou et elle posa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec tendresse. Higgins ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'éloigna d'elle. Magnum la regarda, se demandant si elle regrettait. Mais elle lui sourit et posa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était rassuré, elle ne voulait pas arrêter. 

Magnum la déposa sur le lit avec délicatesse, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qui allait se passer par la suite, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils laissaient leurs doutes derrières eux et qu'ils se laissaient aller à leur désir. Les vêtements disparurent très rapidement et Magnum souleva le drap afin de les couvrir.

S'il y avait eu un témoin, il aurait vu deux corps étroitement enlacés, des mains caressant le corps de l'autre, des mouvements tendres et passionnés... Il aurait entendu des gémissements et des râles de plaisir. Les corps en sueur ne s'éloignaient pas l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que pour embrasser une autre partie du corps. 

Les mouvements s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, leurs fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre, Higgins avait une main posée sur la joue de Magnum, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner d'elle, Higgins ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser avant de se séparer d'elle. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, attrapa le drap et le remonta sur leurs deux corps trempés de sueur. Higgins se rapprocha afin de se blottir contre lui, Magnum sourit et la serra dans ses bras, il caressa son dos et la sentit s'endormir. 

Aucun mot ne fut échangés, il la regarda un long moment avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de se laisser aller au sommeil. Ils auraient tout le temps de discuter le lendemain. 

Quand Higgins ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Magnum allongé à ses côtés, réveillé. Il lui sourit, sans rien dire. Elle se redressa repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille et durant la nuit. 

\- Tu cherches un moyen de fuir ? 

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il était sérieux et attendait une réponse. Elle pourrait lui dire que c'était une erreur, qu'ils n'auraient pas dû... Mais elle ne le voulait pas, pas cette fois, la fuite ne résoudrait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, surtout qu'elle se souvenait lui avoir avoué. Elle se redressa, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Magnum déposa sa main sur sa joue et approfondit le baiser. Il était réveillé depuis près d'une heure, espérant qu'elle ne veuille pas fuir. Qu'elle ne lui demande pas de tout oublier. 

\- Pas de fuite, pas de regrets... 

Il sourit, rassuré, sachant qu'il aurait eu du mal à trouver les mots afin de la convaincre. Mais il se demandait tout de même si elle voulait plus que cette nuit où si cela lui suffisait. 

\- Et maintenant ? 

Elle lui sourit, se redressa et passa ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps afin de se retrouver allongée sur lui. 

\- Je veux voir où ça va nous mener. Et toi ?

Thomas posa une main sur la joue de Juliet et la caressa avec tendresse. 

\- Je veux voir où ça va nous mener... 

Ils se sourirent avant de chacun avancer de quelques centimètres et de sceller cette décision d'un baiser tendre qui dérapa bien rapidement. Higgins le sentit se tendre et elle se recula. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Disons que c'est encore sensible... 

Elle regarda la cicatrice de sa blessure récente. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts et voulut se reculer afin de le ménager, mais Magnum la serra contre lui et la fit basculer sur le matelas. 

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais arrêter. 

Elle sourit, il le lui rendit avant de se pencher et de capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser auquel elle répondit sans hésiter. Magnum lui prit les mains, enlaça ses doigts aux siens et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Higgins se laissa porter, fermant les yeux et appréciant les sensations. Leurs mains toujours jointes, Thomas s'apprêtait à lui faire revivre les mêmes instants que ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant la nuit. 

Entre deux baisers sur sa peau, Magnum réalisa qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ce qu'elle avait dit la veille. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire quoi que ce soit, pas en ce moment, ils n'étaient pas sûr d'eux et Thomas voulait lui prouver qu'il était sincère et quand elle saura qu'il l'était, il pourra répondre à ses sentiments.


	3. Chapitre 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment ne pas craquer ?

Juliet tournait et se retournait dans son lit, impossible pour elle de trouver le sommeil et c'était de sa faute. Avec Magnum, ça faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble à faire l'amour comme deux ados en chaleur et même si elle adorait ça, si elle était la première à en redemander. Ce soir, elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait dormir dans la maison principale, dans son lit... Elle adorait ce qu'ils vivaient, mais ne voulait pas d'une relation basée sur le sexe... 

Et pourtant, là... Elle était seule dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil qui ne venait pas.

Sa présence lui manquait... Elle pensait s'endormir rapidement et le retrouver le lendemain pour le petit déjeuner, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle voulait le voir, poser sa tête contre son torse et sentir sa main caresser son dos. 

Elle était complètement accro et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. 

\- Et merde !

Higgins se leva, enfila un gilet et quitta la maison principale. Elle se dirigea vers la maison d'amis et entra sans attendre, après tout elle avait la clé. 

Elle prit la direction de la chambre quand elle entendit des gémissements, des plaintes, elle accelera le pas, entra dans la pièce et vit Thomas Magnum aux prises avec un cauchemar. Elle s'approcha rapidement, monta sur le lit et tenta de le réveiller. 

\- Thomas, c'est un cauchemar, réveille-toi. 

Il se débâtit et tenta même de la repousser, ça lui fit mal de le voir ainsi, il se montrait toujours si fort, ne s'effondrait jamais malgré ce qu'il avait vécu... Et là dans son sommeil, il ressemblait à un enfant effrayé. 

\- Thomas, c'est moi... Je suis là. 

Elle caressa son visage et le sentit se détendre, il se calma et ouvrit les yeux. Thomas sentit ses muscles se détendre, il leva une main et caressa le visage de Juliet comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Elle lui prit la main et posa un baiser dessus. 

\- Higgins...

\- Oui, c'est moi. Tu vas bien ? 

Il hocha la tête, tentant de reprendre son souffle, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, en tout cas pas aussi intensément. 

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? J'ai crié aussi fort ? 

Il essayait de plaisanter, mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que son cauchemar l'avait effrayé. Elle sourit. 

\- Tu me manquais... 

Il était surpris, Magnum lui sourit à son tour, se rapprocha et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se reculer. 

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... 

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? 

Il soupira, il détestait parler de ses cauchemars, mais en un sens, il en avait envie. 

\- Honnêtement, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire... J'ouvre les yeux et je suis dans cette prison... En isolement... Seul... Ils entrent et tentent de me faire parler... 

Il toucha la cicatrice qu'il avait à l'abdomen, comme s'il ressentait une nouvelle douleur. Juliet lui prit la main et la serra avec amour. 

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ? 

\- Non, pas trop... La dernière fois c'était durant mon coma, mais pas aussi intense... Et puis un coup sur deux j'entendais ta voix... Même si j'ai cru que tout était un rêve. 

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à s'excuser, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. 

\- Ne t'excuse pas... Tout va bien. Tu es là et je ne compte pas te laisser. 

\- Et je ne compte pas partir. 

Thomas se rallongea contre les oreillers et entraîna Higgins avec lui, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et se sentit à sa place. 

\- Tu fais quoi quand ça t'arrive ?

\- En général, je sors et je vais courir. 

\- En pleine nuit ? 

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Les nuits sont calmes, je me vide la tête et tente d'oublier tout ce dont j'ai rêvé. 

Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. 

\- Tu veux aller courir ? 

Il secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Non... Tu es là maintenant. 

Son cœur explosa de joie, savoir que tant qu'elle était là, il allait bien, ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant que le baiser ne dérape. Une fois débarrassée de ses vêtements, elle s'allongea sur le corps de Thomas, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas, ils ne firent qu'un. Il se redressa, la tenant contre lui, respirant son parfum. Oubliant son cauchemar. 

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Higgins était en train de se rhabiller. 

\- Décidément, j'adore ce spectacle dès le matin. 

Elle se retourna et lui sourit. 

\- Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. 

Il se redressa en la voyant s'approcher, elle se pencha et effleura ses lèvres. 

\- J'adore cette idée. 

\- Moi aussi... 

Il se leva, souhaitant se préparer lui aussi quand ils entendirent la porte claquer à l'entrée. 

\- Thomas, tu dors encore ? 

\- Merde... 

Juliet se tourna vers Thomas en entendant TC. 

\- Comme tu as dit que tu dormais à côté, j'ai proposé aux gars de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner ici...

\- Oh... 

Elle enfila le gilet qu'elle portait la veille et s'approcha de Magnum. 

\- Je sors par derrière... Je vous retrouve en bas ? 

Il hocha la tête, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la regarder s'éloigner. Elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien garder le secret quelques temps sur leur relation et il avait accepté. Il connaissait ses amis et ils ne se gêneraient pas pour les chambrer et leur faire des remarques. Non... Pour le moment, lui et Juliet se découvraient, ni elle ni lui ne voulait que quelqu'un interfère... 

Il descendit après avoir enfilé une chemise et rejoignit ses amis dans la cuisine. 

\- Tu fais la grasse mat ? 

\- Début de nuit difficile... 

Ses amis comprirent le message sachant qu'ils leur arrivaient aussi de faire des cauchemars de cette sombre période de leur vie. Thomas commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la bonne ambiance, discutant de tout et de rien avec ses amis avant de voir Juliet arriver, vêtue d'un pantalon blanc et d'un chemisier bleu marine. 

\- Ça sent bon par ici, j'arrive au bon moment ? 

\- Oui Higgins, Thomas nous prépare un repas cinq étoiles. 

\- Exagérez pas les gars. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Un petit sourire fut échangé avant que Juliet ne s'assoit à côté de Rick. Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas évident de cacher la vérité à tout le monde, mais ils étaient prêts à tout tenter. 

Magnum servit Higgins en premier, sous les regards amusés de leurs amis. 

\- Toi tu cherches à te faire pardonner. 

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas avant de se mettre une gifle mentale et de se dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû commencer par elle. Cette situation allait être compliquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Higgins sourit et vint à son secours. 

\- Magnum a encore pénétré dans la cave à vin... 

\- Oh... Tu es mal mon pote. 

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je sais très bien comment il peut se rattraper. 

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il sut ce qu'elle voulait dire, il lui fit un rapide clin d'oeil et servit ses amis. Thomas Magnum savait que cette relation allait être compliquée, mais il savait aussi qu'il était prêt à prendre le risque. Pour elle. 

Juliet le regardait à certains moment, espérant croiser son regard et quand cela arrivait, elle se disait qu'elle avait de la chance, car cet homme tenait à elle au point de cacher la vérité à leurs amis. Elle lui prouverait qu'il avait raison de croire en eux, car même si elle n'était pas très douée dans les relations, avec lui, elle prendrait tous les risques. Elle refusait de passer à côté d'une histoire qui pourrait être parfaite à cause de peur qui n'avait pas de raison d'être.


	4. Chapitre 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un dîner en amoureux peut-il mettre fin à tout ça ?

Le vin s'écoula doucement dans le verre, Juliet prit le verre du bout des doigts et le porta à ses lèvres pendant que Mangum se servait un verre à son tour. Une bouteille haut de gamme sans non plus être hors de prix. Il but une gorgée de son verre avant de le reposer et de se rapprocher de sa compagne qui était allongée sur la couverture qu'ils avaient déposée au centre de la pièce. 

\- Encore une bouteille de Robin ? 

Il fit la moue avant de lui sourire.

\- Et bien, tu as dit à Rick et TC que je devais me faire pardonner d'avoir pris une bouteille... Si je dois me rattraper, autant le faire pour quelque chose que j'ai fait. 

Elle se mit à rire avant d'avaler une autre gorgée de vin. Cette fois au moins, il avait pris une bouteille abordable. 

\- Que va me valloir cet emprunt à la cave à vin ? 

Elle sourit, se redressa et le regarda avec tendresse. 

\- Je ne sais pas encore... Je verrais. 

\- Soit indulgente, je voulais juste que cette soirée soit parfaite. 

\- Oh dans ce cas... Peut-être un baiser... 

Il haussa les sourcils, surprit. 

\- Seulement un baiser ? 

Elle hocha la tête pendant qu'il s'approchait, il captura ses lèvres d'un baiser brûlant, elle y répondit sans attendre, posa une main sur sa joue et approfondit le moment. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à s'embrasser, se toucher avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent de l'autre. Leur travail de la journée leur avait pris beaucoup de temps et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de manger. 

Thomas ouvrit le carton de la pizza et donna une part à Juliet avant de s'en servir une. 

\- Meilleure pizza de l'île, j'adore. 

Il sourit, ce n'était peut-être pas un dîner super romantique, mais ils avaient décidé ce repas à la dernière minute. 

Ils passèrent un moment très agréables, à parler de tout et de rien, se lançant des regards brûlants. Se souriant. Ils n'auraient pas cru pouvoir être aussi complices. Mais depuis leur premier baiser, tout leur semblait si naturel. 

À la fin de leur repas, ils débarrassèrent et amenèrent tout à la cuisine. Thomas allait sortir les cartons de pizza quand il tomba nez à nez avec Kumu. Il se figea, surpris de la voir. 

\- Kumu, que faites-vous là à cette heure ? Un soucis ? 

Kumu sourit et s'adressa à eux. 

\- Est-ce que des félicitations s'imposent ? 

Le couple se regarda, se demandant comment elle pouvait le savoir. 

\- Ne jouez pas aux idiots avec moi, je vaux mieux que ça. 

Juliet soupira, Kumu avait raison, s'était une chose de cacher la vérité, s'en était une autre de mentir. 

\- Comment vous le savez ? 

\- Disons que je vous ai surpris...

Thomas s'excusa, prétextant avoir besoin de prendre l'air, Juliet le suivit du regard sachant qu'il mentait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait et mis une bonne minute à se rendre compte de ce qui le tracassait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait que personne ne le sache pour le moment et Thomas pensait que si Kumu était au courant, elle allait mettre fin à ce qu'ils débutaient à peine. 

\- Je dois lui parler... 

Kumu ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, son amie était inquiète.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Juliet la regarda, le regard perdu.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas... Il croit que c'est terminé.

\- Quoi ? 

Higgins secoua la tête et leva la main vers son amie, c'était impensable pour elle.

\- Je ne peux pas... Je dois lui parler.

Son cœur battait vite, elle n'avait pas peur, sachant qu'elle parviendrait vite à le rassurer, mais ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était qu'il puisse penser que ça se termine simplement parce que Kumu était au courant. Juliet se maudit, elle n'avait pas été assez claire quand elle lui avait demandé de garder le secret. 

Elle le trouva sur la terrasse, les mains dans les poches, marchant sans savoir où il allait. Higgins s'approcha, posa sa main sur son poignet et le fit se tourner vers elle. 

\- On rentre ? 

Thomas leva les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre. 

\- On ? 

\- Oui... 

Higgins lui sourit, mais elle se força, ayant du mal à croire qu'après ces jours passés ensemble, il puisse croire qu'elle souhaite que tout s'arrête. Elle n'était pas en colère, simplement déçue... 

\- Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête Thomas... 

\- Tu as dit... 

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, rapprochant son corps de celui qu'elle aimait. 

\- Tu m'as mal compris... Je me fiche que toute l'île soit au courant... Je veux juste que ça marche entre nous et j'ai peur que si nos proches le savent... 

Magnum leva les yeux et comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. 

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous harcèlent de questions et qu'on se sente piégés... 

\- Oui... 

Elle soupira, ravie qu'il la comprenne. 

\- Kumu m'a aidé... Elle m'a poussé à venir te parler, sans elle, je pense que nous serions encore en train de nous éloigner. 

Thomas sourit, il la reconnaissait bien là. Kumu. Toujours là pour les guider quand ils en avaient besoin. Juliet était morte de peur à l'idée de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait et leur amie avait trouvé les mots justes. 

\- Alors... On continue ?

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou se posa son front contre le sien. 

\- Je t'aime... Et s'il faut le dire à tout le monde pour que tu le croies... Alors...

Il la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était la première fois qu'elle le lui disait avec ces mots là. Il se recula, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Je te crois... Et je t'aime aussi. 

Il lui donna un autre baiser avant de se retirer aussitôt. 

\- On n'a pas besoin d'en parler... Je veux juste que tu sois sûre de toi.

\- Je le suis... Thomas... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi sûre de moi. 

Cette fois, ce fut Juliet qui débuta le baiser, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas, le cœur libéré d'un poids. Il l'aimait... Elle pensait que ça lui prendrait plus de temps pour le lui dire, mais non, il l'aimait. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'accentuer le baiser et Thomas y répondit avec joie, glissant sa langue contre la sienne. Il posa une main sur la taille de la jeune femme et la rapprocha de lui, la faisant gémir à son contact. 

Ils se séparèrent un bref instant avant de s'embrasser de nouveau quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent face à Kumu qui les avait suivis. 

\- Désolée de vous déranger, mais je vois que tout s'arrange entre vous. 

Thomas replaça une mèche de cheveux de Juliet derrière son oreille avant de lui prendre la main. 

\- Oui... Désolée Kumu c'est juste... 

\- Je ne dirais rien, vous me connaissez. 

Elle leur sourit, le couple s'approcha d'elle, rassuré. 

\- Disons que depuis notre discussion, je me posais des questions et je vois que j'avais raison. 

Higgins se rapprocha de son amie et la serra dans ses bras. 

\- Merci de m'avoir poussée... 

\- De rien ma belle... 

Elles se séparèrent, Kumu souriait, ravie de voir que ses amis semblaient heureux. 

\- Prenez soin l'un de l'autre. 

Thomas s'approcha et repris la main de Juliet. 

\- On y compte bien. 

Leur amie s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres, plus que ravie que Juliet ait suivi ses conseils. Elle les avait surpris à s'embrasser et s'était éclipsé afin de ne pas les déranger, mais savoir qu'ils étaient heureux et qu'ils s'étaient laissés une chance de goûter au bonheur, la rassurait. 

Thomas se mit à rire légèrement. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? 

\- Je me dis qu'on a de la chance que ce soit Kumu qui soit au courant...

Elle le regarda, cherchant à comprendre. 

\- Si c'était Rick ou TC toute l'île serait déjà au courant. 

Elle se mit à rire à son tour et ils rentrèrent dans la maison, main dans la main. Combien de temps ils allaient pouvoir garder le secret ? Ils l'ignoraient, mais ils savaient que le jour où ça se saurait... Ils seraient prêts.


	5. Chapitre 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une séance de Yoga qui tourne au cauchemar... Pour Magnum.

Magnum fulminait, de la jalousie ? Peut-être... En tout cas cela faisait dix minutes qu'il tentait de reproduire les positions de Yoga que Juliet faisait, en vain. Et là il tentait désespérément de faire la position du corbeau. Il allait y arriver, mais il s'écroula au sol comme un novice. Juliet se mit à rire devant le regard perdu de son petit ami. 

\- Tu vas finir par y arriver.

\- Non, j'abandonne. C'est sans espoir. 

Elle prit une autre position avec une facilité qui le déconcertait au plus haut point. Thomas la regardait, admiratif. Depuis deux jours, elle semblait perturbée par quelque chose et il n'avait pas osé lui demander quoi... Mais là, elle riait, souriait et semblait allait mieux. Il attendrait qu'elle lui parle, même s'il avait envie de lui demander ce qu'elle avait eu. 

Une autre position qui lui semblait encore plus complexe que les précédente le fit soupirer. 

\- Je dois reconnaître... Que dans ce domaine, tu es bien plus douée que moi. Je me demande comment tu fais. 

Elle sourit avant de se repositionner correctement. 

\- Des années d'entrainement. Et puis... Cette souplesse est très utile dans certains cas. 

Juliet lui fit un clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendus avant de se mettre à rire. Thomas la rejoignit et la regarda s'étirer. Elle semblait heureuse, bien plus détendue que les deux derniers jours. 

\- Je préfère te voir comme ça...

Elle se tourna vers lui, cherchant à comprendre. 

\- Tu étais distante depuis deux jours, je me demandais ce que tu avais. 

Son cœur se serra, il avait remarqué... Mais en même temps, elle n'avait rien fait pour cacher son malaise. Se couchant avec lui sans chercher à aller plus loin, quittant le lit avant lui le matin, ne prenant pas son petit-déjeuner avec lui non plus... Elle ferma les yeux et s'approcha de lui. 

\- Je suis désolée... C'est juste... 

Elle soupira, cherchant à lui expliquer. 

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... 

Thomas ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle lui parle si elle avait envie de le faire. Elle soupira, il devait savoir afin de comprendre et elle espérait qu'il la comprendrait. 

\- La semaine dernière, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Richard. 

\- Oh... Tu ne me l'as pas dis... 

\- J'ai oublié... Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a deux jours. Et je m'en suis voulue. 

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, est-ce qu'elle avait besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras ? Voulait-elle être seule un moment ? Devait-il la laisser revenir vers lui ? 

\- Depuis deux jours, je m'apperçois que je ne pense plus à lui aussi souvent qu'avant... Et c'est grâce à toi. 

Voyant que Thomas ne savait pas comment réagir, elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. 

\- Je ne veux pas dire que tu m'aides à l'oublier... Avec toi, je me sens vivante. 

Elle l'embrassa brièvement avant de se reculer. 

\- Hier soir, je te regardais dormir... Et j'ai compris que ce qu'on vit depuis trois mois... Est tout ce dont je rêvais... Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Juste toi. 

Juliet posa son front contre son épaule, Thomas n'avait rien dit et elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas blessé de ce flou dont elle avait été victime durant deux jours. 

\- La prochaine fois... Viens me parler... Tu l'as aimé, il fait partie de toi et jamais je ne te blâmerais pour ça. Tu as le droit de penser à lui, il peut te manquer. 

Elle sourit et se redressa. 

\- Je sais tout ça... Mais je vais bien Thomas, je te le promets. 

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose sur la conscience et était heureux qu'elle se soit ouverte à lui. 

Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble déjeunant au restaurant le midi, s'entraînant l'après-midi, allant nager tous les deux, profitant de bons moments, en couple. Le soir après sa douche, Juliet se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et vit le collier de Richard suspendu à un crochet, elle sourit en le caressant du bout des doigts. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas mis et ne ressentait pas le besoin de le faire. Elle le prit entre ses doigts et sourit. 

\- Il est temps.

Elle rejoignit Thomas qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. 

\- Tu peux m'accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr, où ça ? 

\- Viens. 

Il la suivit sans rien dire et ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage. Juliet prit une planche de surf et demanda à Thomas de la conduire un peu plus loin. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Mais il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, il rama pendant une trentaine de mètres. 

\- C'est bon. 

Il s'assit derrière elle et Juliet sortit le collier. Thomas fronça les sourcils. 

\- Tu n'es pas obligée... 

\- Je sais, mais je veux le faire. 

Elle posa un baiser sur le bijou et le jeta à la mer avant de se laisser contre l'homme qu'elle aimait. 

\- Richard est mon passé... 

Juliet se tourna un peu et sourit à Thomas. 

\- Toi, tu es mon avenir.

Thomas se pencha et captura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser, Juliet posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa avec amour. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber dans l'océan. Ils remontèrent à la surface en riant et Juliet se rapprocha de lui. Thomas l'enlaça et la serra contre lui. 

\- Et si on rentrait ? Que je te montre à quel point le Yoga peut être utile. 

Magnum l'embrassa de nouveau, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire et il avait hâte de profiter de nouveau de son corps qui le rendait fou. 

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, elle était à ses côtés pour la première fois depuis deux jours et il adorait ça, sentir son souffle contre sa peau, voir son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Il aimait voir ses cheveux emmêlés complètement rebelles, ses paupières qui remuaient annonçant qu'elle allait se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit en le voyant qui l'observait. 

\- Bonjour... 

\- Bonjour. 

Elle se rapprocha et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux, savourant ce réveil délicieux. Thomas caressa son dos avec tendresse. 

\- Ça m'a manqué... 

Thomas sourit, ravi que ce genre de réveil lui ai manqué autant qu'à elle. Juliet se sentait plus légère, comme si elle était libérée d'un poids, elle se sentait bien, heureuse, chanceuse. En venant sur cette île, elle avait souhaité tout oublier, tout effacer... Elle ne s'était pas attendue à rencontrer un homme qui l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. 

\- Tu peux me faire une promesse ? 

Il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. 

\- Bien sûr. 

\- Ne me laisse jamais m'éloigner... Même si j'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace... Reviens toujours me chercher. 

Elle enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine et posa un baiser dessus. Thomas la serra contre lui, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. 

\- Je te le promets. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Pas sans me battre pour toi. 

Juliet sourit et ferma les yeux, il se battrait pour elle si jamais elle se sentait de nouveau perdue. Il se battrait pour elle si ses peurs refaisaient surface. Thomas voulut lui proposer un petit déjeuner, mais il sentit qu'elle s'était de nouveau endormie, il sourit et se rallongea, la tenant contre elle, l'écoutant respirer paisiblement, la sentant se blottir davantage contre lui, la voyant aussi détendue... Il l'aimait et peu importe leurs difficultés, il serait près d'elle pour les affronter.


	6. Chapitre 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit bond dans le temps suivi d'une affaire un peu complexe...

Sept mois plus tard

Magnum n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite de toute sa vie, il se fichait des excès de vitesse, des radars et des feux rouges. Il avait reçu un appel du poste de police, de Katsumoto, disant que Higgins venait d'être arrêtée. Pour meurtre. Cette simple idée lui semblait ridicule et il savait qu'il y avait une erreur, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de poser la moindre question, il avait pris la voiture et se dirigeait maintenant vers le poste. 

Il arriva en quelques minutes, se gara et entra, à la recherche de Katsumoto. Il le vit et s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide et décidé. Le lieutenant s'aperçut de sa présence et tenta de l'arrêter. 

\- Magnum, vous ne devriez pas être là. 

\- Vous voulez rire ? Je veux la voir. 

Katsumoto secoua la tête.

\- Ecoutez, je suis comme vous, je sais qu'elle est innocente, mais tout doit être fait dans les règles. 

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Elle va rester en cellule jusqu'à ce que son innocence soit prouvée ? Ça peut durer des jours !

Magnum tenta de se calmer en voyant que certains flics avaient tourné la tête vers lui. 

\- Ecoutez, vous vous inquiétez et je le comprends, même si je vous dis de ne pas vous en mêler, vous le ferez. 

Katsumoto tendit une clé USB à Magnum. 

\- Ce sont toutes les infos que j'ai... Ce n'est pas grand chose. Le meurtre a eu lieu vendredi soir vers 21 heures.

\- Je veux la voir... S'il vous plaît... Cinq minutes. 

Il soupira et hocha la tête avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Il ouvrit une porte et Magnum vit Higgins en train de faire les cent pas, Katsumoto referma la porte derrière eux et Thomas alla droit vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte. 

\- Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait, quelqu'un veut me piéger. 

\- Je n'en doute pas et je vais trouver, je te le promets. 

Elle ferma les yeux, ravie de savoir qu'il la croyait, même si elle n'en avait pas douté, savoir qu'il avait confiance en elle la rassurait. 

\- Tu as un alibi, je dois en trouver la preuve, mais tu en as un. 

Higgins s'éloigna en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- De quoi tu parles ? 

Magnum sourit et lui caressa la joue avec douceur. 

\- Tu me fais confiance ? 

\- Tu sais bien que oui. 

Thomas s'approcha et posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Je m'occupe de tout.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa quitter la pièce, Juliet détestait se retrouver enfermée ici, mais elle savait que Thomas ferait tout son possible pour la sortir de là. Il était tenace et déterminé, même quand ça ne la concernait pas. Maintenant qu'elle était mise en cause, il le serait encore plus et c'était ce qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait à ce point. 

Magnum arriva au restaurant en un quart d'heure, il gara la Ferrari et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Un homme se tenait là, jeune, les cheveux châtains, en costume cravate malgré la chaleur qui régnait. 

\- Bonjour, je suis Thomas Magnum, puis-je parler à la directrice ? 

\- Elle est en réunion. 

\- J'attendrais, dites-lui que je dois la voir au plus vite. 

Le réceptionniste hocha la tête et Magnum alla s'asseoir au bar, espérant que ça ne durerait pas des heures. Il demanda un verre de soda, voulant avoir les idées claires le temps de cette affaire. Il réfléchissait à qui aurait pu faire accuser Higgins, elle avait des ennemis et il devait trouver qui était assez en rogne pour la faire accuser de meurtre. 

\- Monsieur Magnum !

Il se retourna et sourit en voyant la directrice arriver, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année que lui et Higgins avaient aidée au début de leur relation. Son ex-mari voulait à tout prix récupérer ce restaurant que son père avait dirigé avant elle et ils étaient parvenus à le rendre très peu crédible auprès des avocats chargés de ce dossier. 

\- Bonjour Mary. 

Elle le prit dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Magnum ne perdit pas de temps, il expliqua son soucis sans attendre. 

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide... Juliet a été arrêté pour meurtre... Mais on était là le soir du crime et j'ai besoin des caméras de surveillance où on la voit. 

Mary semblait surprise de ce qu'il lui racontait. 

\- Seigneur, elle va bien ? 

Magnum sourit. 

\- Vous la connaissez, c'est une dure à cuire. 

\- Je vous rapporte ça tout de suite. Attendez un moment. 

\- Merci. 

Magnum était rassuré, ça faisait des mois que Mary essayait de trouver un moyen de leur rendre la pareille. 

Il attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant de voir Mary revenir avec une clé USB, elle lui tendit en souriant. 

\- Voilà tout ce qu'on a sur ce soir-là et soyez rassuré, on vous voit tous les deux très souvent. 

Thomas soupira de soulagement. 

\- Merci, Mary... Pour ça, elle va pouvoir sortir de là au plus vite. 

Il posa un baiser sur la joue de la directrice et quitta les lieux. Une fois dans la Ferrari, il se dirigea vers le poste, ravi de pouvoir la faire libérer. Il parcourut le trajet qui le séparait du poste de police en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour arriver au restaurant. Une fois sur place, il chercha aussitôt Katsumoto qui le vit arriver, plus pressé que jamais. 

\- Magnum, vous ne pouvez pas vous pointer n'importe quand. 

\- J'ai la preuve de son innocence. Son alibi. 

Katsumoto soupira, rassuré de savoir qu'elle allait vite sortir, il savait qu'elle était innocente, mais il devait le prouver et ce n'était pas facile. 

\- Où elle se trouvait ? Assez loin de la scène de crime j'espère. 

\- C'est moi son alibi !

Il montra la clé USB à Katsumoto qui la prit et alla la brancher à l'ordinateur. 

\- On se trouvait au restaurant vendredi soir et ils ont des caméras de surveillance. 

L'image apparut à l'écran et on pouvait aisément reconnaître Higgins et Magnum, assis à une table, un serveur venant vers eux. Le couple souriait et n'importe qui pouvait voir qu'ils étaient plus qu'heureux de se trouver là. 

\- Je vois... Il n'y a pas de doute possible, il y a même le time code, ça devrait sufire au juge. 

Magnum soupira de soulagement, si tout se passait bien, elle sortirait rapidement et elle l'aiderait à trouver la personne qui voulait la faire plonger. 

\- Vous allez souvent dans ce resto ? 

\- Deux fois par mois en moyenne, depuis sept mois. 

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Depuis quand vous... 

Il croisa le regard de Magnum et compris aussitôt. 

\- Oh... 

Katsumoto bloqua quelques secondes avant de reprendre. 

\- Oh !

\- Oui... Sortez-la de là, s'il vous plaît. 

Il hocha la tête et demanda à Magnum d'attendre à l'extérieur, il ne supporterait pas de le voir tourner en rond le temps que la procédure se termine. 

Thomas écouta, il s'adossa à la Ferrari et consulta le dossier que Katsumoto lui avait fourni et en effet, le dossier était très mince. Un homme avait été abattu vendredi soir, deux balles dans le corps. L'arme utllisée était un 38 et les empreintes d'Higgins se trouvaient dessus. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait été accusée, mais il ne comprenait pas comment les empreintes avaient pu atterrir sur cette arme. 

Il regarda la photo de l'arme retrouvée sur les lieux du crime et eu un petit rire. Juliet était une pro, jamais elle n'aurait laissé l'arme sur place. 

Magnum leva les yeux et sourit en la voyant descendre les marches du poste de police. 

\- Hey... 

Elle sourit à son tour, s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Magnum la serra à son tour, rassuré de l'avoir dans ses bras. Toute son inquiétude s'envolant. 

\- Merci de m'avoir sortie de là. 

\- Toujours. Tu vas bien ? 

\- Oui, ça va.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui fit un sourire, soulagée d'être déjà sortie. Magnum lui rendit son sourire et soupira. 

\- J'ai dû tout dire à Gordon... Désolé... 

Higgins posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et se retira. 

\- Tu m'as fait libérer en moins de deux heures Thomas... Ne sois pas désolé... Il aurait bien fini par le savoir. 

Magnum sourit et soupira, inquiet de qui pouvait se trouver derrière cette arrestation injuste. 

\- Il faut qu'on trouve qui a voulu te faire ça. Au plus vite. 

\- Je suis d'accord, j'ai essayé de réfléchir à quelqu'un, mais je ne vois pas. 

Ils montèrent en voiture et Magnum démarra. 

\- On doit vérifier si l'arme n'est pas à toi, ils avaient tes empreintes dessus, ils n'ont pas dû chercher plus loin. 

\- Les armes sont dans un coffre avec une double sécurité... Tu es le seul à avoir le code. 

Il la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Je n'ai rien fait, promis. 

Elle lui rendit son sourire. 

\- Idiot. 

Ils se sourirent de nouveau, Magnum continua de conduire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la propriété. Ils allaient devoir remuer ciel et terre afin de trouver la personne qui avait tué cet homme et surtout pourquoi Juliet s'était fait arrêter. Ça n'allait pas être simple et ils auraient sans doute besoin de l'aide de leurs amis. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui leur importait. 

À deux, ils étaient bien plus forts.


	7. épisode 07

Magnum relut le dossier pendant qu'Higgins vérifiait les armes présentes dans le coffre. Elle revint, rassurée. 

\- Toutes les armes sont à leur place et aucune n'a servit récement. De plus, je les nettoie toujours àprès... Je ne vois pas comment mes empreintes ont pu arriver sur l'arme du crime. 

Elle semblait agacée, Thomas posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de la rassurer. 

\- On va trouver. Tu ne risques plus rien, tu as un alibi en béton.

Higgins lui sourit et se détendit, il avait le don de l'apaiser même quand ça n'allait pas. 

\- Je sais... Mais je n'aime pas me sentir visée. 

\- Je comprends. 

Il posa ses deux mains sur elle et lui massa légèrement les épaules. Elle se laissa aller et soupira de soulagement. Magnum posa un baiser dans ses cheveux et elle se tourna vers lui. Ils allaient s'embrasser quand ils entendirent la porte claquer à l'entrée, ils se séparèrent rapidement, ne voulant pas que leur relation soit découverte au milieu de cette affaire, ni elle ni lui n'avait la force de répondre à leurs questions. Quand ils virent Kumu entrer, ils sourirent et se rapprochèrent automatiquement. 

\- TC m'a prévenu, c'est quoi cette connerie ? 

Ils lui racontèrent rapidement l'histoire et Kumu soupira. 

\- J'aurais pu lui servir d'alibi s'il avait fallut, ça vous aurait évité de le dire à Katsumoto. 

\- C'est bon Kumu, ça ne me gêne pas qu'il le sache. Je pense qu'on a gardé le secret assez longtemps. 

Leur amie était la seule à connaître la vérité et avait su garder leur secret durant ces sept mois. Quand il était parti en trombe ce matin, ses amis n'avaient pas compris pourquoi il avait voulu partir seul, mais Thomas s'était dit que si l'affaire dégénérait, ses sentiments pour Juliet auraient pu lui mettre dans bâtons dans les roues et il ne voulait pas que ses meilleurs amis l'apprennent de cette façon. Kumu digéra ce que Higgins était en train de dire avant de poser une question qui les taraudait tous. 

\- Et cette arme d'où elle vient ?

\- Je ne sais pas, toutes mes armes sont ici. 

\- Oh !

Magnum venait d'avoir une illumination, il se tourna vers sa compagne. 

\- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où tu t'es rendue au stand de tir ? 

\- Oh... Euh. 

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes et se rappela ce détail. 

\- Le mois dernier... Peu après notre dernière dispute... J'avais besoin de décompresser. 

Il lui sourit, cette dispute ridicule à cause d'un client un peu trop exigeant. Ils étaient en désaccord et elle avait quitté la maison furax. Magnum était revenu vers elle en s'excusant, elle avait eu raison sur ce client, il cachait son jeu et Thomas s'en était voulut de s'être fait avoir et de ne pas l'avoir écoutée. 

\- Un 38 ?

Elle hocha la tête. 

\- Je crois oui. 

Magnum allait ajouter quelque chose quand il entendit la porte se refermer et des voix arriver jusqu'à eux. Il reconnut ses amis et s'adressa directement à l'un d'eux. 

\- Rick, tu es toujours en contact avec le type qui dirige le stand de tir ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? 

Il lui expliqua la situation dans les grandes lignes, Rick n'attendit pas et passa un coup de fil à son ami. Thomas et Higgins quittèrent la maison afin de se rendre sur les lieux. En chemin, il remarqua qu'elle semblait inquiète. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- J'essaye de me souvenir de ce jour-là... Mais il n'y a rien d'inhabituel. 

\- Juliet... 

Elle sourit, il ne l'appelait presque jamais ainsi. 

\- C'était un jour comme les autres. Tu n'avais pas de raison de tout emmagasiner. 

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais le téléphone sonna, Magnum enclencha le haut parleur quand il vit que c'était Katsumoto qui essayait de les joindre. 

\- Oui Gordon ? 

\- Vu qu'Higgins est blanchie, on a recherché d'où provenait l'arme et elle est censée se trouver au stand de tir si on en croit le numéro de série. 

\- On vous a devancé, on est en chemin. 

Un court silence se fit sentir. 

\- Magnum, ne vous en mêlez pas. On s'en charge. 

\- Désolé Katsumoto, mais vous me connaissez, je ne lâche jamais l'affaire. 

Un autre silence retentit. Magnum s'arrêta à un feu rouge et regarda Higgins à ses côtés, elle lui fit un sourire. 

\- Katsumoto, si c'était une personne que vous aimiez, que feriez-vous ? 

Le silence perdura avant que la voix de leur ami se fasse entendre. 

\- Ok... Mais ne faites rien de stupide.

Magnum raccrocha et redémarra une fois le feu vert. Higgins continuait de le regarder en souriant, elle posa une main à la base des cheveux de son homme qui la regarda brièvement. 

\- Je ferai la même chose pour toi. 

\- Je le sais. 

Ils arrivèrent au stand de tir et se rendirent à l'accueil. Un homme se tenait là, assez grand, les cheveux coupés très court. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et Juliet sortit sa carte d'identité et sa carte de membre. 

\- Notre ami a dû vous appeler, je suis Juliet Higgins. 

\- Oui, Rick m'a prévenu. Que puis-je pour vous ? 

Juliet soupira, espérant que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite. 

\- Je suis venue il y a quelques semaines et je voudrais savoir quelle arme j'ai utilisé. 

L'homme tapa sur son ordinateur à la recherche de l'information. Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installa avant que le gérant se tourne vers eux. 

\- Un 38. 

Magnum posa ses mains sur le comptoir et s'adressa à lui. 

\- Et l'arme est toujours là ? 

Le gérant fronça les sourcils. 

\- Bien sûr, elle a été nettoyée et rangée après usage. 

\- Vous pouvez vérifier ?

L'homme ne semblait pas comprendre, mais devant l'insistance des amis de Rick, il fit ce qu'ils demandaient. Il s'absenta et les laissa seuls. Higgins commençait à s'impatienter. Thomas s'approcha et lui prit la main. 

\- Tout va s'arranger, tu verras. 

\- J'espère. 

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues secondes avant que le gérant ne revienne vers eux. Inquiet. 

\- Je ne comprends pas, l'arme a disparu. Pourtant, elle est enregistrée dans l'ordinateur. 

Magnum se sentit soulagé, ils avaient enfin une piste. 

\- Qui a accès à l'armurerie et aux ordinateurs ? 

\- Quatre personnes, moi et mes trois employés. 

Higgins regarda Thomas qui soupira de soulagement, quatre suspect uniquement. 

\- Quoique...

L'enquêteur privé le regarda. Le gérant semblait avoir une idée. 

\- J'avais une employée qui n'est jamais revenue travailler. Elle est partie à peu près en même temps que votre dernière visite. 

Magnum prit un papier et un stylo se trouvant sur le comptoir de l'accueil. 

\- Notez tout ce que vous savez sur elle. 

De retour à la propriété Juliet était parvenue à avoir accès au dossier de l'employée du stand de tir. Kat Harris, jeune femme de 27 ans, sans histoire. Et Higgins ne la connaissait pas. 

\- Si ça se trouve c'est une coïncidence si je me suis retrouvée accusée, cette femme a pris une arme au hasard. 

Magnum lui sourit, rassuré, si elle avait raison, il n'y avait personne qui tentait de la faire plonger. Elle n'était pas en danger. 

\- Il faut la trouver. 

\- J'ai sa dernière adresse connue. On peut toujours y jeter un œil. 

\- On a nos chances, elle pense être sauvée... Elle n'a pas de raison de fuir. 

Higgins hocha la tête. Elle suivit Thomas qui reprit la Ferrari, cette fois pour la dernière fois de la journée, en tout cas, il l'espérait. L'adresse se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de la propriété, en plein centre de la ville. 

Une fois sur place, Magnum frappa à la porte, espérant que cette femme soit toujours là. Une voiture s'arrêta non loin d'eux, ils se tournèrent et virent la voiture de Katsumoto, ce dernier en sortit et une voiture s'arrêta derrière lui. Deux autres policiers sortirent au moment où la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. 

Le couple la reconnut, c'était elle. Kat Harris. 

Katsumoto s'approcha et s'adressa à elle. 

\- Kat Harris ? Veuillez nous suivre, on a quelques questions concernant le meurtre de Paul Wilson. 

Magnum vit la jeune femme se tendre, elle voulut refermer la porte sur eux, mais Higgins l'en empêcha avant que Magnum ne lui attrape le bras. Katsumoto arriva vers eux et arrêta la suspecte qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. 

Une heure plus tard, Katsumoto avait des aveux, elle n'avait pas tenu longtemps face à l'inspecteur qui avait su poser les bonnes questions. Ce dernier retrouva ses amis qui attendaient à son bureau. 

\- C'est une histoire banale. 

\- Comment ça ? 

Katsumoto soupira, s'installa dans son fauteuil et débuta son récit. 

\- Elle est sortie avec la victime pendant plus de deux ans. Personne ne le savait. Il lui promettait tout un tas de choses sans rien concrétiser. 

Il soupira et poursuivit. 

\- Un jour, elle lui a fait croire qu'elle était enceinte, pour connaître sa réaction... Il lui a sorti tout un discours comme quoi ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle a compris que leur histoire ne voulait rien dire et a décidé de le tuer. 

Il les regarda fixement l'un après l'autre. 

\- Elle a même acheté un billet d'avion pour le continent. Elle devait partir demain. 

Le couple se regarda, se retrouvant un peu dans cette situation. Cachant leur relation à tout le monde, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Thomas lui sourit et lui proposa de rentrer. 

\- Non, désolé Magnum, mais elle doit faire sa déposition. Elle reste un pion dans cette affaire. 

Higgins soupira avant de hocher la tête. 

\- Vous nous accordez quelques minutes ? 

\- Bien sûr. 

Katsumoto les laissa seuls, Higgins s'approcha de Magnum qui était rassuré de savoir que tout était terminé. 

\- On doit leur dire... 

Il fronça les sourcils. 

\- Maintenant ? 

\- Ce soir... Je t'aime et tu le sais, mais combien de fois on a eu peur que quelqu'un découvre pour nous ? Je ne veux pas risquer de tout perdre... De te perdre. Je veux qu'on leur dise. 

Magnum sourit et hocha la tête. Elle répondit à son sourire et suivit Katsumoto afin de remplir sa déposition. Ils se retrouveraient le soir avec leurs amis, officiellement afin de célébrer la fin de cette affaire... Mais en fait, ils diront à tous leurs proches, le secret qu'ils gardaient égoïstement depuis sept mois.


	8. Chapitre 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un chapitre un peu court, mais nécessaire.

Magnum était adossé contre le mur, un sourire aux lèvres, son portable à la main, en pleine discussion avec Higgins. Elle était en chemin et avait hâte de voir la réaction de leurs amis. 

\- Elle arrive ? 

Thomas leva les yeux vers Rick qui tenta de regarder l'écran du portable de son ami. Magnum le rangea et lui sourit. 

\- Oui, dans pas longtemps. 

\- De qui vous parlez ? 

Ils se tournèrent et virent le lieutenant entrer avec une bouteille de vin. Il la déposa sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. 

\- De la petite amie invisble de Magnum, il prétend la fréquenter depuis sept mois. 

Le lieutenant regarda l'intéressé qui secoua doucement la tête. Katsumoto comprit que personne n'avait connaissance de la relation intime qui unissait leurs amis. 

\- Vous en doutez ?

Rick soupira et regarda son ami. 

\- Disons que je le croirais quand je la verrais. 

Gordon prit la bière que TC lui tendit et avala une gorgée en voyant les deux amis s'éloigner. 

\- J'ai hâte de voir leur tête. 

\- Et moi donc... 

Magnum sentit son portable vibrer, il le sortit de sa poche et sourit en voyant le message d'Higgins qui lui disait qu'elle venait d'arriver. Il sortit afin de la rejoindre, quand il arriva à l'entrée de la propriété, elle était en train de descendre du taxi. Elle ouvrit la barrière et le rejoignit en quelques pas. Magnum la serra dans ses bras et posa un bref baiser sur sa tempe. 

\- Tu es prête ? 

Il la sentit se tendre, elle se recula et lui sourit. 

\- Nerveuse... Mais ça va aller. 

Thomas lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. 

\- On peut repousser... Un seul mot et on laisse tomber pour ce soir. 

Juliet sourit, se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homme, Thomas y répondit avec plaisir avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui. 

\- Non, on leur dit ce soir. Il est temps. 

Elle fit une pause et reprit.

\- Et puis, je pense que tu leur as assez servi de salades depuis sept mois... Ils méritent de savoir. 

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, lui prit la main et la conduit à l'intérieur. Il était nerveux, craignait la réaction de ses amis, craignait de se faire chambrer à tout bout de champ. Magnum soupira, serra sa main un peu plus fort et la guida vers leurs amis. 

Rick fut le premier à se tourner vers eux. 

\- Ah Higgins, vous n'avez pas vu une jolie fille arriver ? La copine de Magnum doit se pointer.

\- Ouais, enfin si elle vient... 

TC S'installa sur le canapé et se servit un verre. 

\- Content de vous savoir parmi nous Higgins. 

\- Merci les gars. 

Ils ne semblaient pas remarquer leurs mains liées. Higgins leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. 

\- Ils sont aveugles où quoi ? 

Magnum lui sourit avant de laisser un léger rire de sa gorge. 

\- Hey ho ! Les gars !

Ils se tournèrent et elle leur montra leurs mains toujours enlacées. Ils restèrent figés de longues secondes, Juliet baissa leurs mains et Thomas la guida jusqu'au second canapé, ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire, se contentant d'observer leurs amis qui restaient silencieux, leurs yeux fixés sur leurs mains et sur leur proximité. 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. 

\- Pourtant, c'est simple... 

Magnum regarda sa petite amie, un sourire aux lèvres, surpris de son aisance, elle semblait nerveuse de devoir leur dire la vérité et pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, elle semblait bien plus à l'aise que lui. 

\- Vous attendez la petite amie de Thomas et me voilà. 

Rick posa sa bière et se pencha en avant. 

\- Non, non et non... C'est impossible. 

Elle haussa les sourcils et soupira de nouveau. 

\- Et pourtant ça l'est. Je ne voulais rien dire, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Mais aujourd'hui, cette affaire m'a fait comprendre que les secrets peuvent faire du mal... Et je ne veux pas en arriver là.

Elle fixa son homme du regard, ayant envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. 

TC qui n'avait rien dit depuis l'arrivée de ses amis, s'approcha de Magnum, l'air surpris, essayant de comprendre. 

\- Alors, tout ce que tu nous disais, quand tu prétendais devoir sortir avec ta petite amie... C'était vrai ? 

Il hocha la tête. 

\- Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu, j'ai toujours été honnête. On attendait le bon moment avant de vous le dire... On voulait... 

Il se tourna vers Juliet qui le regarda avant de lui sourire. Il lui rendit son sourire, caressa la main qu'il tenait toujours et continua sa phrase. 

\- On voulait attendre d'être sûr que ça fonctionne entre nous, avant de rendre ça officiel. 

Rick et TC se regardèrent avant de regarder leurs amis. 

\- Et ça l'est ? Sérieux ? 

Thomas regarda de nouveau Higgins qui lui sourit, elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa avec tendresse sur le bout des lèvres. Elle se retira et se tourna vers les gars. 

\- Très sérieux. 

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne entente, même si Magnum observait ses amis boire plus que de raison à chaque fois que le couple racontait une anecdote sur eux. Il avait prévu de les faire dormir à la propriété afin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Katsumoto était parti vers vingt-trois heures, les félicitant une dernière fois, ravi pour ses amis. Higgins se leva juste après lui, se pencha vers son homme et l'embrassa avec tendresse. 

\- Je vais me coucher, tu me rejoins ? 

\- J'arrive dans quelques minutes, attends-moi. 

En guise de réponse, Magnum eut un sourire, il la regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers ses amis. 

\- Je vous laisse les gars, passez une bonne nuit. 

\- Ouais... Ouais... 

Rick était déjà en train de dormir sur le canapé, TC allait faire de même. Thomas sourit en les regardant. Il allait leur falloir du temps afin d'emmagasiner tout ça. 

Magnum entra dans leur chambre et sourit en la voyant enfiler sa nuisette, il la trouvait sexy à un point qu'elle ne l'imaginait pas. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle se laissa aller à ce baiser et à cette étreinte, Higgins se retourna dans ses bras, l'enlaça avec tendresse et quémanda un baiser qu'il fut ravi de lui donner. Thomas la souleva dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à leur lit, bien décidé à savourer cette nuit qu'ils n'auraient pas cru avoir le matin même.


	9. Chapitre 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un réveil matinal et une sérieuse discussion

Plus tard, dans la nuit, ils venaient de fêter leurs retrouvailles à leur manière, profitant de l'un et de l'autre. Ils avaient eu peur, pendant quelques heures, de ne plus pouvoir partager ces instants qui les rendaient fous l'un de l'autre. Juliet se redressa, un drap entourant sa taille, elle posa une main sur le torse de Thomas et un baiser sur sa poitrine. 

\- Tu sais... J'ai dit à Rick et TC qu'on attendait d'être sûr avant de leur en parler... Mais je le suis depuis longtemps. 

Il se redressa et se mit face à elle. 

\- Ah oui ? 

\- Oui... Je pense que j'ai été sûre de moi le lendemain de notre première nuit... J'ai juste mis du temps à le comprendre. 

Le regard baissé, elle continuait de caresser son torse. 

\- Merci d'avoir été aussi patient. 

Magnum leva une main, la posa sous son menton et la fit lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à me montrer patient... Pas une fois en sept mois, je me suis senti piégé ou je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête en ce moment.

Elle lui sourit, rassurée. Thomas lui caressa la joue, posa un délicat baiser sur sa tempe et la rapprocha de lui. 

\- Je t'aime Juliet Higgins. 

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa, comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. 

\- Je t'aime Thomas...

Il sourit et captura ses lèvres, il faisait encore nuit et ils comptaient bien profiter l'un de l'autre encore un peu, tant pis pour leurs amis qui dormaient au salon suite à leur soirée un peu trop arrosée, Magnum avait eu peur que cette affaire se termine mal, même s'il ne lui avait pas montré durant leur entretien à la prison. L'avoir dans ses bras, pendant un bref instant, il avait cru ne plus y avoir le droit. 

Le lendemain, Thomas descendit dans la cuisine en premier, Higgins dormait encore et il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit ses amis qui semblaient avoir la gueule de bois. 

\- Vous semblez fatigués. 

TC se redressa avec sa tasse de café. 

\- La ferme... Vous auriez pu être plus discret quand même.

Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, il avait oublié qu'ils étaient là, ils avaient l'habitude d'être seul et n'avait pas fait attention aux bruits qu'ils faisaient.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas bu autant, je vous aurais laissé repartir. 

Rick se redressa et s'approcha de son ami. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, tentant de masquer les bruits de leurs ébats avec les coussins du canapé. 

\- C'est de ta faute, avec ce que vous nous avez balancé hier... Il nous fallait un remontant. 

Thomas sourit, ils étaient surpris et il s'y attendait, mais pas à ce point. 

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? 

\- Je vous l'ai dit, on voulait être sûr. 

Il inspira, se servit une tasse de café et versa le reste dans une quatrième tasse. 

\- Si jamais ça ne fonctionnait pas, on ne voulait pas que tout le monde mette son grain de sel, on voulait gérer par nous-même. 

TC soupira. 

\- Ok, je comprends... 

Magnum but une gorgée avant de s'adresser à ses amis. 

\- J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir... Je sais qu'on se dit tout vous et moi... Mais on avait besoin de ce temps pour nous. 

Rick et TC se regardèrent, voyant que leur ami semblait inquiet de leur réaction et craignait qu'ils lui en veuillent. Mais le connaissant et connaissant leur amie, ils comprenaient leur choix de garder le secret. Rick s'approcha. 

\- Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. 

TC Hocha la tête et lui sourit, Magnum était rassuré, ses amis ne lui en voulaient pas et c'était ce qui l'effrayait depuis le début. 

\- On est heureux pour toi... Pour vous deux, je suis sincère. 

\- Merci... Ça n'a pas été facile du tout. 

Rick s'approcha le doigt levé. Se souvenant d'un détail qui l'avait intrigué trois mois plus tôt. Magnum avait dit qu'il partait sur le continent pour une affaire et comme par hasard au même moment Higgins avait dit qu'elle rejoignait Robin pour un service qu'il lui avait demandé. 

\- La fois où vous avez quitté l'île en même temps tous les deux ?

\- On était à l'autre bout de l'île... Un client nous a offert un week-end dans un de ses bungalow hyper chics... Trois jours de rêves. 

Thomas avala une gorgée de café, le sourire aux lèvres, se souvenant de ce week-end comme-ci c'était la veille. 

\- Mais et les soirs où tu disais sortir, que tu refusais de prendre un verre avec nous, tu étais toujours avec Higgins ? 

\- La plupart du temps.

Les gars se détendirent avant que Magnum continue de parler. 

\- Elle et moi, on a eu des histoires compliquées en amour... On a avancé à tatons... sans savoir où on allait. Mais on ne regrette pas et nous sommes heureux.

Rick termina son café. 

\- Tu as l'air complètement mordu. 

\- Si tu savais. 

\- Il l'est autant que moi. 

Il se tourna vers Juliet qui venait de se lever. Magnum lui sourit, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement. 

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un loire. Il y a encore du café où ces deux énergumènes ont tout pris ? 

Magnum sourit, tendit la main vers la table, attrapa la dernière tasse et la lui donna. Higgins la prit en le remerciant sans le lâcher du regard. Rick et TC assistait à cet échange sans un mot. Ils semblaient gênés de la situation, de les voir aussi proches. 

\- Vous savez en y repensant... J'ai déjà surpris des regards entre vous... Je me suis posée la question avant de me dire que c'était ridicule. 

Thomas regarda son ami en souriant. 

\- Ça te semble si ridicule qu'on soit ensemble ? 

Devant le regard insistant de ses amis, TC tenta de s'expliquer. 

\- Non... Mais... Tu passes ton temps à la chercher et elle te sermonne sans arrêt. 

Juliet sourit, but une autre gorgée et regarda son homme. 

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il change. 

Elle regarda de nouveau TC. 

\- Il me fait tourner en bourrique parfois... Mais je l'aime comme ça. 

Higgins regarda de nouveau Thomas qui lui souriait, avala la fin de son café et reposa la tasse sur la table. Magnum posa un baiser sur sa tempe et une main sur sa taille.

\- Vous avez bien caché votre jeu. 

\- On a tout fait pour. 

Les gars les regardaient sans cesse, essayant de trouver quoi dire, mais rien ne venait. Le portable de Magnum sonna, il décrocha et chuchota qu'il s'agissait d'un client. Higgins hocha la tête et le laissa s'éloigner afin de discuter en privé. Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers ses amis et remarqua leurs yeux qui la fixaient avec intensité. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Ne blessez pas notre ami. 

Elle ne fut qu'à demi surprise de cette phrase. 

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. 

Devant leur silence, elle ne put qu'insister. 

\- Les gars, ça fait sept mois pour nous... Et même si on a eu des désaccords et quelques disputes... À ce que je sache tous les couples en ont... Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va se séparer. 

Elle fit une pause soupira et poursuivit. 

\- Je l'aime... Vous allez devoir vous y habituer. 

Magnum revint dans la pièce, il posa son portable sur le comptoir et s'adressa à Higgins. 

\- Le client sera là dans deux heures. Un petit jogging en attendant ? 

Elle sourit, s'approcha de lui et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. 

\- Je t'attends dehors. 

Il la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu de sa vue. Puis il se tourna vers ses amis qui semblaient toujours aussi surpris. 

\- Il va vraiment nous falloir du temps. 

\- Vous avez tout le temps qu'il faut. Moi j'ai intérêt d'y aller si je veux espérer la rattraper.

Il les laissa dans la cuisine, se rendit dans l'entrer, enfila ses baskets et courut en direction de la plage, là où ils courraient ensemble tous les matins ou presque. Et il la vit, sur le sable, accompagnée de Zeus et d'Apollon. Il la rejoignit en quelques foulées et fut accueillit par les aboiements des deux chiens. 

\- Doucement les gars !

\- Tu sais ce que je peux faire pour qu'ils m'apprécient ces deux-là ? 

\- Aucune idée, je pensais qu'avec le temps, ça irait mieux, mais non. 

Il sourit et regarda Higgins s'éloigner en petites foulées, il la suivit sans attendre et arriva à ses côtés. 

\- Peut-être que si leur maîtresse ne me les envoyait pas dès que je veux empreinter un truc... 

Elle se mit à rire et le dépassa. 

\- Et peut-être que si tu arrêtais de vouloir prendre ce qui ne t'appartient pas ils t'apprécieront !

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? 

Elle se retourna et le fixa. 

\- Moi oui, mais pas eux !

Il se mit à rire et repris sa course, Magnum la rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Tous leurs amis savaient pour eux. Ils auraient le droit à des remarques ironiques, à des insinuations, mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils avaient vécu sept mois ensemble et ils comptaient bien continuer à être heureux. Et là, à courir sur la plage, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient tout affronter.


	10. chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un visiteur inatendu fait son entrée et pose une question des plus déroutante

Magnum sourit en regardant sa compagne faire sa séance de Yoga quotidienne. Il abandonnait, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser auprès d'elle. Juliet était bien meilleure que lui et il l'admettait. Il la trouvait sexy a un point pas possible, surtout quand elle se contorsionnait afin d'effectuer les positions de Yoga. 

Il reprit sa lecture du dernier roman de Robin Masters, ce dernier avait fait son entré dans le top trois des meilleures ventes la semaine même de sa sortie et Thomas avouait que l'histoire était bien ficelée, se servant de leur aventure avec Ivan comme point de départ. 

\- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? 

Il leva les yeux du livre et vit Juliet en train de boire dans la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui avait apportée. 

\- J'aime bien. Même si je dois dire... Que la nouvelle conquête du White Knight... Me semble vraiment cool. 

Elle sourit avant de s'approcher de lui. Robin leur avait demandé la permission de se servir de leur relation pour donner une nouvelle conquête à son personnage. 

\- Je trouve aussi... Et puis, la scène très sexy à la fin... Peut donner des idées. 

Thomas déglutit, il n'en était pas encore à ce niveau-là. Juliet se mit à rire avant de retourner à sa séance de Yoga. 

\- Calme tes ardeurs mon amour... Si tu lis ce passage d'ici ce soir, on pourra les imiter. 

Il sentit une chaleur se rependre dans son corps. Et ce petit nom dont elle l'affublait parfois le rendait fou. Ça lui était venue naturellement un jour, quelques semaines auparavant et depuis, elle adorait l'appeler comme ça quand ils étaient tous les deux. 

La tablette de Juliet sonna, il regarda et vit qu'il s'agissait de Jin. Il fronça les sourcils. 

\- Jin est au portail. Tu me rejoins ? 

Elle se tourna vers lui et soupira, sa séance était écourtée. 

\- Je me change et j'arrive. 

Il la regarda s'éloigner et resta immobile quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Magnum se leva et se dirigea vers le portail. Jin l'attendait. Thomas entra le code et lui ouvrit. 

\- Bonjour Jin. 

\- Salut Magnum, j'ai un petit travail pour toi. 

Thomas soupira, il avait fait une promesse à Juliet quelques mois auparavant. Plus de travail non rémunéré, sauf si les personnes en valaient la peine. 

\- Tu as de quoi payer ? 

\- Oh aller, tu me connais. 

\- Justement Jin... Et j'ai une partenaire, qui ne rigole pas. 

Jin leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Je sais, Higgins n'est pas facile à vivre... Mais je t'assure que je pourrais te payer. 

Magnum lui fit signe de le suivre, il allait en parler à Juliet et ils décideraient ensemble. 

\- Oh super !

\- Crie pas victoire. 

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Magnum se tourna vers Jin. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Thomas attendait la réponse, sachant que son ami avait sans doute fourré son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardait pas. 

\- J'ai trouvé ça il y a deux jours. 

Il montra un disque dur à son ami, Thomas fronça les sourcils en soupirant. 

\- Trouvé ? 

\- Oui, bon d'accord, je l'ai emprunté... Mais j'ai entendu le propriétaire dire qu'il allait massacrer celui qui lui avait pris. 

Juliet entendit la fin de la conversation, elle lança un regard à son homme qui lui sourit. Elle s'installa derrière son ordinateur avant de se tourner vers Jin. 

\- En gros, vous voulez qu'on vous aide à rendre ce disque dur que vous avez volé ?

\- Oui, je veux surtout éviter de me faire descendre. 

Le couple se regarda, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien y avoir sur ce disque dur qui pouvait à ce point intéresser cet homme. 

\- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? 

\- Parce que si je fais ça... Le gars va me reconnaître et je risque de me faire descendre. 

Juliet soupira, elle aimait bien Jin, mais n'aimait pas qu'il vienne leur demander de l'aide, à chaque fois, ils se retrouvaient dans des situations pas possible qui les mettait en danger. Elle regarda son homme qui attendait sa réponse, c'était une chose qui avait vraiment changé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il prenait le temps d'avoir sa réponse avant d'accepter un travail. Mais Juliet savait que Thomas voulait aider son ami, elle soupira et le regarda. 

\- Si on vous rend ce service, ça vous coûtera le tarif quotidien normal. 

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je peux doubler pour toutes les fois où vous n'avez rien payé. 

Jin s'approcha. 

\- Non, non ça ira. 

Thomas se mit à rire et s'éloigna en disant qu'il allait préparer un en-cas. Juliet avait toujours un petit creux après une séance de Yoga. Elle le remercia et brancha le disque dur sur son ordinateur, essayant de voir à qui elle avait affaire. Le disque était crypté, mais rien de compliqué, elle lança son logiciel de décryptage et laissa l'ordinateur faire son travail. 

Jin s'approcha et se pencha un peu vers elle. 

\- Dites Higgins, est-ce que... Ça vous dirait de prendre un verre avec moi ?

La jeune femme cessa ce qu'elle faisait, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, elle tourna la tête vers Jin et se retint de rire. 

\- Désolée Jin... Mais d'une, vous n'êtes pas mon genre d'homme et de deux... Je ne pense pas que l'homme avec qui je partage ma vie accepte. 

Il sembla surpris d'entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il se recula d'un bond, déçu.

\- Non... Je le connais ? 

Elle sourit et regarda l'écran de son ordinateur. 

\- L'homme a qui vous êtes venus demander de l'aide. 

Le visage de Jin se ferma, il réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de se mettre à rire. 

\- Arrêtez de me faire marcher. 

Juliet sourit et regarda Jin. 

\- Je ne vous fais pas marcher Jin. 

Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda s'activer sur son ordinateur. Jin entendit des pas derrière lui et vit Magnum entrer dans la pièce, il le regarda de haut en bas. Thomas posa l'assiette sur la table et piqua un morceau de bacon végétalien, il trouvait ça sans goût, mais à force, il s'y était habitué. Il avala tout en regardant Jin. 

\- Quoi ? 

Juliet sourit et tourna la tête vers son homme qui reprit un bout. 

\- Jin vient de m'inviter à boire un verre.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son morceau, Juliet sourit et lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite. 

\- Et quand je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un c'est toi... Il a refusé de me croire. 

\- Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? C'est agaçant à force. 

Elle soupira. 

\- Je trouve aussi. 

Jin les regarda discuter avant de secouer la tête. 

\- Et qui est au courant ? 

Magnum fit semblant de réfléchir. 

\- Tout le monde je crois... Tu es le seul qui ne savait pas. 

Il secoua de nouveau la tête. 

\- Depuis quand ? 

Magnum leva les yeux faisant semblant de réfléchir. 

\- Huit mois et quelques jours. 

\- Et c'est sérieux ou juste pour... Vous savez. 

Le couple fut surprit de sa question, ils le regardèrent avec dégoût. 

\- Jin !

\- Ok, c'est bon... Je vous laisse bosser. 

Jin s'éloigna et Juliet secoua la tête. Leurs amis proches avaient bien pris la nouvelle, mais il est vrai que d'autres personnes avaient eu la même réaction que lui et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Thomas se rendit compte de son malaise et vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules, il la massa avec amour et posa un baiser dans son cou. Elle émit un petit gémissement de plaisir et se détendit. 

\- Ne prête pas attention... C'est Jin, il n'a pas le chic pour dire les choses bien. 

\- Je sais... Mais ça fait huit mois Thomas... Si on était ensemble depuis huit jours je comprendrais leurs doutes... 

Il tira la chaise près d'eux et s'installa à ses côtés. Juliet se tourna vers lui. 

\- Ça ne t'embête pas toi ? Que certains pensent qu'on couche simplement ensemble ? 

Il lui sourit et secoua la tête. 

\- Non, parce que je sais que c'est faux. 

Thomas posa une main sur sa joue, Juliet ferma les yeux à ce contact et soupira de contentement avant de poser un baiser sur sa paume. 

\- C'est tellement plus que ça. 

Elle sourit, Thomas avait raison, c'était beaucoup plus... Certes le sexe entre eux était plus que bon. Mais ils pouvaient passer des jours sans faire l'amour, simplement à s'endormir enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans la maison d'amis ou dans la maison principale. S'embrassant avec tendresse, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec l'être aimé. 

Juliet posa sa main sur la joue de son homme, se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse. 

\- Je sais... Mais je te jure que s'il sous-entends quoi que ce soit de salace... Je le descends. 

\- Je t'aiderais à cacher le corps. 

Ils se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Jin n'était pas le mieux placer pour les juger, mais après tout, qui l'était ? Leurs amis s'amusaient à les chambrer au début, mais maintenant, ils savaient qu'ils étaient sérieux.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'affaire continue...

Juliet termina l'assiette que Thomas lui avait préparé, Jin les regardait discuter et pouvait voir que leur comportement avait changé par rapport à avant. Juliet allait se lever afin de débarrasser son assiette quand son ordinateur indiqua que le disque dur était déverrouillé. Elle regarda son écran et Thomas se mit à côté d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Jin. 

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?!

Thomas regarda l'écran et tourna aussitôt les yeux vers son ami. 

\- Johsua Pierce ? Tu as volé le disque dur de cette ordure ? 

\- Vous le connaissez ? 

Le couple baissa les yeux et soupira. 

\- C'est juste un magnat de l'immobilier qui a failli plonger pour deux meurtres, mais la police n'a aucune preuve. 

Juliet enfoui son visage entre ses mains, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle leva les yeux vers Thomas, essayant de voir s'il avait une solution. Ce dernier prit son portable et appela leur ami. 

\- Tu appelles Gordon ? 

Il hocha la tête et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'il ne répondre. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation, Juliet attendait de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il resta au téléphone durant de longues minutes avant de raccrocher. 

\- On doit rendre ce disque dur... Au plus vite. Ils ont un flic infiltré qui a déjà réuni des preuves, ce disque dur est la prochaine étape. Sans lui, tout le dossier s'effondre. 

Juliet soupira et regarda Jin. 

\- Bravo Jin, vous avez volé ce qui peut faire tomber un meurtrier. 

Juliet se leva, éteignit son ordinateur et débrancha le disque dur. 

\- Il faut qu'on le remette à sa place. 

Thomas hocha la tête. 

\- Je peux aider ? 

\- Désolée, je pense que vous en avez assez fait. 

Le couple n'attendit pas et quitta la propriété, ils appelèrent un taxi pour Jin et prirent la Ferrari. 

Sur la route, ils parlèrent de leur façon de faire une fois sur place. Cela devrait être assez simple, si tout se passait bien, en quelques minutes, ils devraient pouvoir ressortir. 

Après avoir contourné la sécurité, ils purent accéder aux étages. Ils trouvèrent le bureau de Pierce grâce à un panneau indicateur installé à côté de l'ascenseur. 

\- Je le dépose dans son bureau, tu me préviens ? 

Il hocha la tête, Juliet entra et Thomas se mit devant la porte, s'assurant que personne ne vienne la déranger. 

Juliet se dirigea droit vers le bureau, ouvrit le tiroir et reposa le disque dur, elle pensait que tout était réglé, mais Thomas entra en vitesse. 

\- Quelqu'un arrive. Tu as fini ? 

\- Oui, c'est bon. 

Elle avança vite vers lui, Thomas ouvrit la porte et veilla à ce qu'il n'y ai personne dans le couloir. Il la fit passer devant lui, Juliet courut vers la porte de l'ascenseur, Thomas sur les talons. Elle appuya sur le bouton afin d'appeler l'ascenseur qui tardait à arriver. 

Les bruits de pas et les voix se rapprochèrent. Thomas lui prit la main et conduit à la porte de l'escalier avant de voir les hommes de Pierce arriver vers eux, arme à la main. Ils eurent le temps de passer la porte avant d'entendre une détonation. Magnum ferma la porte et la bloqua à l'aide de l'extincteur. 

\- On descend ? 

Il hocha la tête et suivit Juliet dans les escaliers, ils eurent le temps de descendre six étages avant d'entendre un bruit venant d'au-dessus d'eux, signifiant que la porte que Thomas avait bloqué était ouverte. 

\- On se sépare ? 

Juliet secoua la tête, il était hors de question qu'ils se séparent. Ils étaient bien plus efficaces ensemble. Thomas ouvrit la porte de l'étage où ils étaient et la fit passer avant lui. Son côté protecteur aurait voulu bloquer la porte derrière lui et continuer de descendre les escaliers. Mais elle lui en aurait voulu et ce n'était pas du tout le moment. 

Le téléphone de Thomas sonna, c'était Katsumoto. Il décrocha pendant que Juliet entra dans une pièce. Magnum la suivit et prévint Gordon de ce qu'il se passait. Il raccrocha, sachant que leur ami ne pourrait pas intervenir sans faire capoter la couverture du flic infiltré. 

\- On fait quoi ? 

Thomas s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda, il y avait un rebord, Juliet regarda à son tour et lui lança un regard lui demandant s'il était sérieux. 

\- Si tu as un autre moyen, je suis prêt à l'entendre. 

Elle souffla, pas contre lui, mais contre cette idée de devoir longer un rebord de quinze centimètres. Malgré son passif au MI6, elle détestait les hauteurs. Thomas passa en premier et l'aida à en faire autant. 

\- Tu sais que je ne me retrouve dans ce genre de situation que depuis que je te connais ? 

\- Ose me dire que ça te déplaît. 

Son regard... Elle le détestait, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire. Thomas longea le mur pendant quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter devant une fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et enjamba afin d'aider sa compagne à en faire de même. 

Ils quittèrent la pièce et se retrouvèrent face à l'escalier de secours, ils y coururent sans attendre et descendirent les étages au plus vite. Les hommes de Pierce ne les avaient pas vus. 

Ils quittèrent l'immeuble au plus vite, espérant que tout soit réglé pour de bon. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et Thomas démarra en trombe. 

Dans la soirée, Juliet sortait de la douche, elle entra dans la chambre et vit Thomas en train de lire le livre de Robin, ils avaient appelé Katsumoto une fois rentrés et selon lui, l'affaire était sauvée, il faudrait encore du temps, mais Pierce finirait par tomber. 

\- Alors ? Tu l'as lu ? 

Il leva les yeux vers elle, des frissons le parcourant en la voyant vêtue d'une simple serviette qui entourait son corps. 

\- C'est... Chaud... 

Elle sourit en s'approchant, faisant tomber la serviette, Thomas déglutit en la voyant ainsi, elle monta sur le lit, s'approchant encore de lui. Magnum n'attendit pas, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec ardeur Juliet sourit contre ses lèvres, bien décidé à faire ce dont ils avaient parlé le matin même. 

Thomas se laissa retomber sur le lit, près de sa compagne qui était tout aussi essoufflée que lui. Le corps en sueur, ils avaient passé des heures à faire l'amour, imaginant la scène que Robin avait écrite dans son roman. 

\- C'est flippant... De se dire qu'il a su écrire cette scène... En pensant à nous. 

Juliet se mit à rire avant de tenter de reprendre son souffle a son tour. Ça avait été intense, très intense. Thomas se mit sur le côté, posa une main sur son abdomen et la caressa avec tendresse avant de longer ses hanches. Juliet vit que son homme était perdu dans ses pensées, elle posa une main sous son menton. 

\- Tu es parti où ?

Il sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

\- Je pensais à Jin... 

Elle prit un air faussement vexé et dégouté. 

\- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais à lui pendant qu'on faisait l'amour ?

Il fronça les sourcils. 

\- Non, jamais de la vie, je ne pense qu'à toi. 

Il posa des baisers dans son cou. 

\- J'y pensais quand on est rentrés et juste à ce moment... Je me dis que la prochaine fois, je l'enverrais voir Gordon directement, ça nous évitera des ennuis. 

\- Bonne idée, il a le chic pour nous embarquer dans ses galères.

\- On devrait le faire payer le double à chaque fois.

Elle se mit à rire, passa ses bras dans le dos de son homme et le rapprocha d'elle. Juliet ferma les yeux, décidée à lui demander ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis quelques jours. 

\- Et si... 

Il posa un autre baiser, juste derrière son oreille.

\- Quoi ? 

\- Et si j'amenais mes affaires ici ?

Magnum se recula, surpris de sa question. 

\- Tu es sérieuse ? 

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse. 

\- Je comptais te le demander ce matin... Mais Jin nous a interrompus... 

\- Oh alors, les grands esprits se rencontrent.

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau. Parfois, le matin, Juliet devait remettre ses vêtements de la veille ou en emprunter à son homme avant de rejoindre la maison principale pour se préparer. Certes elle y passait de longues heures durant la journée pour y faire son travail, elle pourrait prendre plus de temps le matin avec lui, flâner au lit, prendre sa douche et attendre qu'il la rejoigne. Elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui davantage. 

\- Qu'as-tu fait de moi Thomas Magnum ?

Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive d'elle-même. 

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne... 

Et elle était sincère, elle avait aimé Richard et il lui arrivait de parler de lui avec Thomas, tout comme lui, il pouvait parler d'Anna. Mais avec lui, elle avait hâte à chaque journée, sachant qu'il pouvait tout arriver. 

\- C'est un reproche ? 

Elle sourit et se redressa, posant une main sur son torse.

\- Jamais de la vie. Je t'aime.

Thomas l'embrassa à son tour, s'allongea au-dessus d'elle, bien décidés à lui démontrer que lui non plus, n'avait ressenti ça avec personne.

Quelques jours plus tard

Thomas regardait avec tristesse Zeus et Appolon qui s'étaient emparés de la chemise qu'il avait prévue de porter ce jour là. 

\- Vous ne m'épargnez pas les gars... 

Les chiens le regardèrent fixement. 

\- Vous savez, j'aime votre maîtresse, énormément. Donc... Il va falloir apprendre à me supporter. 

Ils partirent, emportant la chemise avec eux. Magnum soupira avant de sourire. Il aimait ces deux molosses, même s'il ne le montrait pas. 

\- Encore des misères ? 

\- Disons que je pense devoir me racheter des chemises si ça continue. 

Elle posa une main sur son torse nu et passa à côté de lui. 

\- Pourquoi ? J'adore quand tu es comme ça. 

Il sourit avant d'entendre Gordon qui les rejoignait. Juliet lui avait donné le code. Ils l'accueillirent avec plaisir. 

\- Je viens vous prévenir. Joshua Pierce vient d'être arrêté. 

\- C'est vrai ? 

Katsumoto hocha la tête et leur expliqua que le flic infiltré avait enregistré une conversation qui avait permis une perquisition, ils avaient le disque dur et tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il passe beaucoup de temps en prison. Le couple était soulagé de savoir que Jin n'avait pas tout fait capoter. Gordon regarda les cartons présents dans la pièce, Magnum attrapa une chemise qui traînait et l'enfila. 

\- C'est quoi tout ça ? 

Juliet sourit. 

\- J'emménage ici. 

Le lieutenant les regarda tour à tour avant de sourire. 

\- Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner vous deux. 

Le couple se regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, le regard tendre. Ils avaient décidé de trier leurs affaires, afin de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient garder pour leur nouvelle vie. Certains cartons partiraient pour des œuvres de charités. 

À la fin de la journée, le dernier carton était rangé, ils regardèrent, ce qui serait désormais, leur chambre. Ils sourirent, heureux d'avoir franchi cette étape. Thomas la rejoignit et la regarda. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Elle sourit et tourna la tête vers lui. 

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien... Je me sens à ma place... Chez moi. 

Il lui sourit et se pencha afin de lui donner un baiser. Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas facile tous les jours, mais ils étaient ensemble et ils savaient qu'ils y arriveraient.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une ex refait surface...

Magnum enfila un T-shirt avant de quitter la chambre, Higgins n'était déjà plus dans leur lit. Il sourit se rappelant leur soirée la veille, un dîner en amoureux sur la plage pour célébrer leur deux ans de relations. Déjà deux ans, Magnum avait du mal à y croire. Ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas... Mais beaucoup plus de hauts. Ils étaient heureux et tous leurs amis pouvaient le voir. 

Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine, elle était là, portant un pantalon blanc et une chemise lui appartenant nouée au niveau du ventre. Il la trouvait superbe. Magnum s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui avant de poser un baiser dans son cou. 

\- Bien dormie ? 

Higgins sourit et se retourna dans ses bras. 

\- J'aurais mieux dormi si tu ne m'avais pas maintenue éveillée jusqu'à trois heures... 

Il se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. 

\- Je t'aime... 

\- Je t'aime aussi... 

Ils étaient heureux, amoureux. Magnum l'embrassa de nouveau avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte et prirent leur petit-déjeuner sous les yeux de Zeus et Apollon. 

\- Deux ans ensemble et ces deux-là me regardent toujours comme-ci j'étais un morceau de viande... 

\- Je pense que c'est leur façon de t'aimer. 

Magnum allait répliquer quand il entendit une sonnerie venant de son portable qui lui indiquait qu'il avait reçu un message. Il le prit et regarda de qui il s'agissait. Il ne reconnut pas le numéro et toucha l'écran afin de voir de qui il s'agissait. Magnum lut rapidement le message avant d'arriver au prénom en bas. Il fronça les sourcils. 

\- Un soucis ? 

\- Euh... C'est Abby. 

Higgins se tourna vers lui, son cœur se serrant, de jalousie ? D'inquiétude ? Elle ne le savait pas. 

\- Abby ? Ton ex ? 

\- Oui... Elle est à Hawaï et elle veut me parler. 

\- Oh... 

Juliet se leva essayant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle débarrassa sa tasse et se tourna vers Thomas. Elle se demandait ce qu'Abby pouvait vouloir après plus de deux ans sans nouvelles. Un brin de jalousie s'empara d'elle. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble environ quatre mois après sa rupture avec Abby... Et elle se demandait si Thomas pensait à elle de temps en temps. 

\- Tu vas y aller ? 

Thomas répondit à Abby, sans arrière pensée, il voulait l'aider si elle avait des ennuis. Il se tourna vers Juliet et vit qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il sourit, s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. 

\- Tu es jalouse ? 

\- Non, jamais de la vie... 

Il entendait son trouble dans sa voix, il se pencha et posa un baiser sur son épaule. 

\- Pourquoi je serais jalouse ? L'ex de mon homme veut le rencontrer... Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. 

Elle s'éloigna de lui, sans le regarder. 

\- Vas-y... 

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes tes conneries. 

Elle se tourna brusquement, le regard noir. Thomas lui sourit. 

\- Tu es sexy quand tu es jalouse. 

\- Je ne suis pas... 

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira, se rendant compte de sa stupidité, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. 

\- Tu dois me trouver ridicule... On est ensemble depuis deux ans... Je n'ai pas de raison de l'être... 

Thomas s'approcha d'elle, tendit les mains qu'elle prit sans attendre. 

\- Je trouve ça touchant. Mais en effet c'est ridicule. 

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. 

\- Je te jure que si elle tente quoi que ce soit... Je lui ferai regretter d'avoir remis les pieds ici. 

Il adorait la savoir jalouse même s'il ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette jalousie soudaine. Depuis deux ans, il y avait eu plusieurs femmes qui lui avaient tourné autour et pas une fois elle n'avait eu une quelconque crainte de le voir s'éloigner. 

\- De toute façon, même si elle me proposait un verre où je ne sais quoi d'autre... Je lui dirai que je suis déjà pris. 

Il posa son front contre celui de Juliet. 

\- Viens avec moi.

Elle sourit et haussa les sourcils. 

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne parler à ton ex ? 

\- Oui et comme ça tu verras que la petite voix à l'intérieur de toi qui te fais t'inquiéter a tort. 

Elle émit un petit rire, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha davantage de lui. 

\- Cette petite voix est stupide... 

\- Là je suis d'accord. 

Magnum lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, au moins ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux. Juliet se pencha et réclama un baiser que Thomas fut ravi de lui donner. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine. 

\- Elle t'a donné une heure ? 

\- Onze heure au café près du tribunal... 

\- Largement le temps. 

Elle tourna la tête vers les deux chiens, Magnum en profita pour déposer des baisers dans son cou. 

\- Zeus ! Apollon ! Sortez !

Les deux dobermans obéirent sans attendre et Higgins put se concentrer sur son homme. Elle passa ses jambes autour de son bassin et se laissa guider par cet homme dont elle était folle, cet homme qui la comblait depuis deux ans, cet homme qui l'aimait. Elle ferma les yeux, chassant cette petite voix de son esprit. Leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un, elle jeta sa tête en arrière, savourant la sensation, puis elle chercha son regard qu'elle trouva. Ils se regardèrent tout le temps que dura leur étreinte, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre. 

Au bout de longues minutes de plaisir intense, ils s'arrêtèrent, continuant de se regarder. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son homme et son front contre le sien. 

\- Je t'aime... Thomas... 

Essouflée, Juliet l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Thomas l'aida à se redresser et la serra contre lui. 

\- Je t'aime aussi, ne crains rien, il n'y a que toi. 

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il l'aimait, elle n'en doutait pas, elle espérait juste qu'Abby le comprenne. 

A onze heure, comme prévu, Magnum entra dans le restaurant. Abby était déjà là. Il la rejoignit à sa table, elle n'avait pas changé. Il s'installa face à elle et lui sourit. 

\- Bonjour Abby. 

\- Bonjour Thomas. 

Elle lui sourit avec sincérité et lui proposa un café qu'il accepta. 

\- Alors, que me vaut cette visite ? 

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide, si tu veux bien. 

Il hocha la tête, sachant qu'il ne ferait rien sans Juliet, il la savait inquiète de savoir Abby en ville, s'il prenait un travail sans l'avertir, elle lui en voudrait et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. 

\- Dis-moi. 

\- Mon client recherche son fils... J'ai appris qu'il était dans le coin, mais c'est tout. 

Elle sortit une photo de l'homme qu'elle recherchait et lui expliqua que son client était mourant et qu'il voulait reprendre contact avec son fils avant de mourir. 

\- Ok... Je dois pouvoir faire ça assez vite. Tu as tenté quelque chose déjà ? 

\- Non, je me suis dit que tu m'aiderais plus vite. 

Il soupira, sortit son téléphone et appela Juliet. Elle répondit aussitôt et il sourit se disant qu'elle devait sans doute garder son portable en main jusqu'à son appel. Thomas lui expliqua ce qu'Abby voulait et donna le nom du gars qu'elle recherchait. Abby le prévint qu'elle allait au toilette, il lui fit un petit signe de tête et écouta Juliet. 

\- Ok... Je t'envoie un message dès que j'ai son adresse. 

\- D'accord. Fais de ton mieux. 

\- Toujours, je t'aime. 

\- Je t'aime aussi. 

Il raccrocha et vit Abby revenir vers lui. 

\- Juliet le recherche, elle nous prévient dès qu'elle a une adresse. 

\- D'accord... 

Elle commanda un second café et s'adressa à Thomas en lui demandant s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il allait répondre quand son portable sonna, c'était Juliet. Il sourit, elle était toujours aussi rapide. Elle lui donna l'adresse et lui demanda d'être prudent, le quartier où cet homme vivait, n'était pas réputé pour être sans danger. 

Une fois sur place, Thomas ouvrit la porte et y entra suivit par Abby, elle avait dit qu'elle l'accompagnait afin de parler directement au fils de son client. Ils montèrent au premier étage et Magnum ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Aussitôt ouverte, Thomas sentit une odeur qu'il reconnut bien. Il la suivit, sachant ce qu'il allait découvrir et en effet, il était là, dans le lit, une aiguille dans le bras, sans doute mort depuis des jours. Abby eut un haut le cœur et quitta la pièce pendant que Thomas appelait Katsumoto, ça ne relevait plus de lui, mais de la police. 

Il raccrocha et allait prévenir Juliet quand il entendit des bruits, il ne fit pas attention pensant que c'était Abby, mais quand il se retourna, il vit une silhouette lui foncer dessus, il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter qu'il sentit choc contre lui, il atterrit contre la vitre qui se brisa et se sentit tomber...


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, j'ai oublié de poster avant d'aller travailler ce matin !

Juliet roulait vite, mais elle s'en moquait, elle avait reçu un appel de Gordon lui disant que Magnum était blessé et qu'il était conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche. 

Elle était effrayée et n'arrivait pas à le masquer. Elle savait juste qu'il était blessé, ignorait à quel point. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il résonnait dans sa tête. Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en le sachant partir le matin et elle avait eu raison. 

Juliet se gara devant l'hôpital, descendit de la voiture et courut dans l'entrée, se fichant des personnes qu'elle pouvait bousculer. Elle devait savoir... Elle avait besoin de le voir. Elle vit Gordon qui attendait là, à l'accueil et elle alla directement vers lui. 

\- Où est-il ?!

Katsumoto posa ses mains sur ses bras afin de la calmer. 

\- Il va bien... Les médecins s'occupent de lui, mais ça va aller. 

Elle se sentit revivre, il allait bien, Juliet se laissa aller sur l'épaule de son ami qui tentait de la calmer. 

\- Que s'est-il passé ? 

Gordon soupira et commença. 

\- L'homme qu'il recherchait est mort. Une overdose. Magnum m'a appelé, mais le dealer de ce type était là, il voulait récupérer son argent. Magnum s'est fait prendre par surprise et le type l'a fait tomber par la fenêtre. 

Elle soupira se disant qu'elle allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son homme. La prochaine fois, elle irait avec lui. 

\- Heureusement, nous étions au premier étage. 

Juliet se tourna et vit Abby, elle ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent, elle allait lui parler quand un médecin arriva vers eux. 

\- Quelqu'un pour Thomas Magnum ? 

Juliet hocha la tête et s'approcha. 

\- Il va bien ? 

\- Oui, deux côtes cassées, mais pas d'hemorragie. Il a quelques coupures à causes du verre. Il s'en remettra. 

\- Je peux le voir ? 

\- Bien sûr. Allez-y. 

Elle n'attendit pas et se rendit dans la chambre que le médecin lui indiqua. Elle entra et le vit, torse-nu, un bandage autour du torse. Il était assis sur le lit et lui sourit en la voyant entrer. Juliet n'attendit pas et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il allait bien. Thomas posa une main dans ses cheveux et passa outre la douleur qu'il ressentait. 

\- J'ai eu peur. 

\- Je sais, désolé... J'ai été imprudent. 

Il se tendit en la sentant se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Elle s'excusa et s'éloigna, essuyant ses larmes au passage. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

\- Mieux maintenant. 

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de le reprendre dans ses bras, moins fort cette fois. 

\- La prochaine fois, je t'accompagne... Il ne t'arrive rien quand je suis là. 

Il se mit à rire. 

\- Je vais bien, je te le promets... 

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Gordon les observait, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps ? 

\- Deux ans. J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire. 

\- Je comprends pourquoi Thomas m'a dit que Juliet allait le tuer... 

Elle sourit à ce souvenir, quand elle avait rejoint Magnum dans la rue après sa chute. Il gémissait de douleur, mais il a tout de même trouvé la force de sourire en disant qu'elle allait le tuer quand elle allait le savoir. 

Un médecin entra dans la chambre, le couple se sépara. 

\- Vous pouvez venir signer les papiers de sortie ? 

\- Oui, j'arrive. 

Juliet se tourna, l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres et lui sourit. 

\- Attends-moi là, je reviens. 

Il hocha la tête et la regarda quitter la pièce. Il attendit quelques secondes et attrapa sa chemise qui était fichue. Magnum soupira et l'enfila tout de même. Abby entra à ce moment là. 

\- Tu te sens bien ? 

\- Oui, ça va, merci. 

Un silence gênant s'installa, gênant pour Abby surtout, quand elle l'avait vu entrer dans le restaurant, elle s'était dit que peut-être ils pourraient dîner un soir avant qu'elle ne reparte, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, mais elle l'avait vu avec Juliet.

\- Je savais que je n'étais pas celle qu'il te fallait. 

\- Oh... Tu nous as vus ? 

Elle rit légèrement. 

\- Oui et puis en la voyant arriver en trombe, j'ai eu un doute. 

\- Ouais... Je dois te remercier d'avoir rompu d'ailleurs... 

Elle se rapprocha de quelques pas. 

\- C'est à cause d'elle que je t'ai quitté... Vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte... Mais j'ai vu vos regards, votre façon de vous parler... 

Elle se rappela cette affaire où Kumu avait été retenue en otage par un tueur, son ancien client. 

\- Votre confiance mutuelle... Ce n'était pas que de l'amitié. 

Elle baissa le regard avant de regarder de nouveau Magnum. 

\- Je ne voulais pas m'enfoncer dans une relation, m'attacher encore plus à toi et qu'un jour tu te rendes compte de tes sentiments pour elle... 

\- On ne s'en est pas apperçu tout de suite...

Elle sourit. 

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas... Mais c'était une évidence... Quand je t'ai parlé de la femme qui te connaissait mieux que personne, je parlais d'elle. 

\- Je sais... Maintenant je le sais. Je suis heureux. 

Abby soupira, légèrement déçue. 

\- Je vois que tu l'es... Mais je suis un peu jalouse. 

Magnum ne dit rien. Il savait que même si Abby n'avait pas rompu, ses liens avec Juliet se seraient renforcés au fil du temps et ils auraient fini par craquer. Leur histoire n'aurait pas tout à fait été la même... Mais ils seraient aussi heureux qu'ils l'étaient au jour d'aujourd'hui. 

\- J'espère que tu trouveras la personne faite pour toi... Moi c'est le cas. 

Juliet entra dans la chambre en tenant une chemise, Magnum fronça les sourcils. 

\- J'ai trouvé ça à la boutique de l'hôpital.

Elle lui tendit et aida Thomas à l'enfiler. La chemise lui allait parfaitement, Juliet connaissait bien sa taille. 

\- On peut rentrer ? 

\- Oui, tout est réglé. 

Ils rentrèrent à la propriété, Magnum avait interdiction de faire des efforts durant les prochains jours et Juliet comptait bien l'aider à écouter les directives du médecin. 

Quand ils furent rentrés, Juliet voulut s'éloigner, mais Thomas lui attrapa la main. 

\- Tu m'en veux ? 

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui. 

\- Non... 

\- Si tu m'en veux... Et je comprends, je t'en aurais voulu aussi. 

Il vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux et il n'attendit pas avant de la rapprocher de lui et de la serrer dans ses bras. Juliet craqua en le sentant aussi proche d'elle, il allait bien, mais elle avait été terrifié de le perdre. 

\- J'ai cru que j'allais te retrouver mort... 

\- Je sais... Je suis désolé... 

Il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. 

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets.

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre ça, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ferait tout pour rester à ses côtés. Il était là, en vie, à ses côtés et il allait bien. Il serait sans doute de nouveau blessé un jour et elle pourrait l'être. Mais ils se retrouveraient, comme à chaque fois. 

Juliet se recula tout en essuyant ses larmes, elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de se faire avoir par ce dealer. 

Thomas plongea sa main dans sa poche, il remettait ça depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avait hésité, sans raison et repoussé ce qu'il allait de toute façon faire, car c'était ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout. L'objet était là et il avait eu peur de l'avoir perdu durant sa chute, mais quand il avait demandé à l'infirmière s'il était toujours là, elle lui avait donné et elle avait pu voir son soulagement. 

Il sortit le petit écrin et l'ouvrit devant les yeux de Juliet qui ne semblait pas surprise. 

\- Epouse-moi... 

\- Tu en as mis du temps !

Il fronça les sourcils. 

\- Tu le savais ? 

\- Je l'ai vu dans tes affaires il y a des semaines... J'attendais que tu me demandes.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, elle n'avait pas dit oui... 

\- Est-ce que... 

\- C'est oui... Bien sûr que c'est oui idiot !

Il la prit dans ses bras, Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou et se mit à verser des larmes de joie cette fois. Quand elle avait vu la bague dans son tiroir cinq semaines auparavant, elle n'avait pas su quoi en penser et puis elle s'était dit, qu'elle le voulait. Elle voulait être la femme de cet homme. 

Magnum l'éloigna de lui et essuya ses larmes, un sourire aux lèvres. Il prit la bague qui était toujours dans l'écrin et la passa au doigt de sa fiancée. Juliet la regarda quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Thomas, elle se blottit contre lui et le sentit la serrer dans ses bras. 

Ils avaient eu des doutes au début de leur relation, mais aujourd'hui, ils n'en avaient plus aucun.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre plus tôt que prévu pour me faire pardonner d'avoir publié en retard hier ^^

Un dernier gémissement et tout s'arrêta. Juliet posa son front contre l'épaule de son fiancé qui la serrait contre lui. Après sa demande en mariage, les choses avaient un peu dégénéré et ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le canapé en quelques minutes. 

\- On n'est pas raisonnable... Tu dois te reposer... 

Magnum sourit, l'éloigna de lui avant de l'embrasser délicatement, elle y répondit sans attendre. Avant de sentir un frisson la parcourir. Il attrapa une couverture qui traînait et la couvrit, Juliet se blottit dans ses bras et ils se laissèrent retomber sur le canapé. 

\- Les antidouleurs font encore effet, je vais bien. 

Elle sourit, caressa le torse de son fiancé de sa main et regarda la bague qui trônait désormais sur son doigt. 

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ? 

Il soupira et posa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je ne sais pas... Je le voulais. À chaque fois que je te regardais, je me disais que j'allais te le demander. 

Il réfléchit une seconde avant de poursuivre. 

\- Mais je ne trouvais pas le courage de le faire. 

\- Tu avais peur que je dise non ? 

Il la regarda fixement, tendrement... Amoureusement... 

\- J'ai été stupide. 

\- Pas vraiment... Quand je l'ai vue... Pendant un temps, je me suis demandée si c'était ce que je voulais. 

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et put y voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. 

\- Mais je le veux Thomas, plus que tout. 

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser de nouveau et de se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Magnum caressa la nuque de sa fiancée et se mit à rire. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

\- Je cherche comment l'annoncer. 

Elle se redressa, souhaitant elle aussi trouver une manière originale de leur dire. 

\- Tu as une idée ? 

\- Oui... Une... Mais il faut que tu sois d'accord. 

Elle le regarda, intriguée. 

\- Epouse-moi. 

Elle se mit à rire et hocha la tête. 

\- Je te rappelle que tu me l'as déjà demandé et j'ai dit oui. 

Juliet se retourna et vint s'allonger sur Magnum qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches. 

\- Et qu'on a fêté ça de manière très... Intense. 

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse. 

\- Oh je me souviens... Mais je veux dire, on choisit une date, demain, samedi, peu m'importe. On les fait venir et on se marie... 

Juliet sourit et réfléchit quelques secondes. 

\- Un mariage surprise ? 

\- Oui... Nous deux, sur la plage... Ce serait bien... 

Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et l'embrassa durant de longues secondes, atteignant cet endroit qui la faisait frissonner à chaque fois. 

\- Une condition... 

Il posa un autre baiser dans son cou qui la fit gémir un peu plus. 

\- Laquelle ? 

\- On attend une semaine... De savoir si Robin peut venir. 

Magnum sourit contre sa peau et murmura qu'il était d'accord. Elle se recula et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé, bien décidés à célébrer leurs fiançailles une fois de plus. 

Thomas entra dans la bijouterie, d'un pas décidé. Il remarqua le gérant qui lui fit signe d'approcher. Le détective n'hésita pas et le rejoignit. 

\- Vous les avez ? 

\- Oui...

\- Oh c'est génial... Je sais que je ne vous ai pas donné beaucoup de temps. 

Le gérant souris. 

\- Vous avez sauvé mon travail et par conséquent mon mariage... Je vous devais bien ça. 

Il sortit le gros écrin de derrière le comptoir, il le posa et l'ouvrit sous les yeux de Magnum qui fit un sourire. Leurs alliances. Il avait dit à Juliet qu'il tenait à les choisir et avait demandé au gérant de les confectionner le plus rapidement possible. Il avait fait appel à une société privée et obtenu les deux bijoux en un peu plus d'une semaine. 

Magnum paya le bijoutier et rangea leurs alliances dans sa poche. Il espérait que Juliet les aime. 

Une heure plus tard, il était à la propriété. Nerveux. Ils se mariaient l'après-midi même et personne ne le savait à part Robin Masters qui s'était excusé, mais il ne pouvait pas venir. Il leur avait fait parvenir un présent que le couple ne devait ouvrir qu'après leur mariage. 

\- Tu as l'air encore plus nerveux que moi. 

Magnum se retourna vers sa fiancée, elle n'était pas encore habillée, portant un simple chemisier bleu et un short noir. Il s'approcha en soupirant. 

\- Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je cache à nos amis que je vais épouser la femme dont je suis fou... J'ai juste un peu peur de leur réaction. 

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé en souriant. 

\- Ah oui ? Je la connais ? 

Thomas sourit et passa ses bras autour de son corps. Il voulut l'embrasser, mais elle se recula. 

\- Non non... Si on commence, on sera en retard sur tout le programme... Donc tu vas te préparer, j'en fais autant... Ils seront là dans peu de temps. 

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas en souriant. 

\- Et ne t'en fais, je suis sûre que tout ira bien. 

Magnum la regarda s'éloigner de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette femme le rendait fou et il savait qu'elle avait raison. Leurs amis seraient sans doute surpris, mais heureux pour eux. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était habillé quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Il se dirigea vers le salon et se retrouva face à Rick et TC qui étaient arrivés les premiers. 

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette urgence ? 

Il sourit, une urgence, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvés pour les faire venir. 

\- Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu vas sous couverture ou quoi ? 

\- Non les gars... Aujourd'hui, je me marie. 

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?!

\- Je me marie aujourd'hui. 

Rick et TC se regardèrent, cherchant à comprendre. 

\- Et Juliet est au courant ? 

Magnum se mit à rire. 

\- Très drôle les gars. Vraiment très drôle. 

\- Tu es sérieux ? Vous vous mariez, comme ça ? Aujourd'hui ? 

Il entendit des pas et Juliet fit son entrée, habillée d'une robe blanche, toute simple, qui soulignait ses formes à la perfection. 

\- À les entendre, tu leur as dit.

À voir ses amis qui ne lui répondaient pas, Thomas se pencha vers sa fiancée. 

\- Ils ont beugué... 

\- Euh... Excusez-nous... Mais depuis quand vous êtes fiancés ? 

\- La semaine dernière, le lendemain de notre anniversaire. 

\- Et vous ne nous avez rien dit parce que... 

Thomas haussa les épaules et leur sourit. 

\- On voulait trouver un moyen original de vous l'annoncer... Je crois que c'est réussi. 

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire les choses comme tout le monde ?

Le couple se regarda et regarda de nouveau leurs amis. 

\- Non. 

Rick et TC sourirent et les félicitèrent, très heureux pour leurs amis. Thomas regarda Juliet s'éloigner afin de terminer de se préparer. Rick s'approcha de son ami.

\- Tu as choisi ton témoin ?

Magnum soupira en les regardant chacun leur tour. 

\- Je ne peux pas choisir, donc ce sera vous deux. 

Rick et TC se regardèrent un bref instant avant de se tourner vers Thomas. 

\- Ok, ça nous va. 

Le reste de leurs amis arrivèrent peu après et leur réaction fut la même que pour Rick et TC, seule Kumu sembla moins surprise et elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait surprise Thomas regardant la bague à plusieurs reprises. 

Juliet revint, coiffée et maquillée, Thomas s'approcha de sa fiancée et lui prit la main. 

\- Tu es prête ? 

\- Plus que jamais. 

La cérémonie se déroula sur la plage, le couple était entouré de leurs amis et ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Leur promesse de s'aimer jusqu'à la fin de leur vie fut prononcée le regard plongé dans celui de l'être aimé. 

Thomas prit l'alliance de Juliet et la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il la lui passa au doigt. Elle fit de même avec celle de Thomas et sentit un bonheur immense l'envahir. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard plein d'amour.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. 

Enfin, elle était mariée à cet homme qu'elle avait pensé détester début, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier avant de tomber folle amoureuse de lui. Aujourd'hui, elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui. Thomas la rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme qui répondit au baiser sans attendre. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et Thomas passa les sien autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, sous le regard ravi de leurs amis.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Rick et TC se tenait debout, une bière à la main, regardant les jeunes mariés qui discutaient en souriant. 

\- Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là finiraient par se marier ? 

\- Pas moi en tout cas... 

TC sourit, bu une gorgée de bière tout en ne les quittant pas du regard. 

\- Mais regarde-les... Ils sont carrément fou l'un de l'autre. 

\- Oui... Je sais... Je les envie un peu. 

Rick continua de les regarder en souriant. Juliet se rapprocha de son mari et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Thomas posa un baiser sur son front et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils étaient heureux.


	15. Chapitre 15

À petites foulées, sur la plage, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils faisaient leur jogging matinal. Un sourire aux lèvres, dépassés par l'autre de temps en temps. Ils étaient mariés depuis six mois déjà et à part leur alliance présent à leurs doigts, rien ne changeaient... Sauf la résidence secondaire qui leur appartenait désormais... C'était ça, le cadeau de Robin Masters, l'acte de propriété de cette maison qu'ils adoraient. 

\- Pas de client aujourd'hui ? 

Thomas s'arrêta et repris son souffle. 

\- Non, le type a annulé... Il voulait qu'on enquête sur sa femme... Mais il l'a retrouvé au lit avec son frère... Je pense que l'affaire est réglée.

Elle se mit à rire avant de s'approcher de lui. 

\- On en arrivera jamais là, pas vrai ? 

\- Je n'ai pas de frère, donc ça n'arrivera pas... Et tu n'as pas de sœur, donc... 

Elle le frappa gentiment sur le torse. 

\- Idiot !

Il allait l'embrasser quand il vit Katsumoto arriver vers eux, la démarche assurée, le visage fermé. 

\- Gordon... Ça ne sent pas bon... Quand vous venez, c'est pas pour de bonnes choses. 

Il soupira et regarda Higgins qui ne comprenait pas non plus ce que leur ami venait faire ici. 

\- Je ne sais pas comment dire ça... Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de bon moyen. 

Il garda le silence quelques secondes, cherchant dans sa tête comment formuler ce qu'il venait leur annoncer. 

\- On a arrêté un homme cette nuit, il reste chez nous jusqu'à l'arrivée de son contact qui nous a déjà confirmé son identité par téléphone. 

Higgins secoua la tête, trouvant les explications de leur ami très floues. 

\- Cet homme appartient au MI6 et il a demandé à vous voir. 

Gordon soupira de nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- Sachez que j'ai vérifié son identité et tout est vrai... 

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez Katsumoto ? Je ne comprends rien.

\- Cet homme est Richard Dane. 

Juliet sentit un coup porté à son cœur, comme si Katsumoto venait de la frapper. Elle entendait le nom de Richard à ses oreilles encore et encore. 

\- C'est impossible. 

\- J'ai vérifié, je vous l'ai dit. 

\- Non, c'est impossible ! Il est mort !

Thomas voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa et quitta la plage en courrant. Lui aussi, il eut le cœur brisé en la voyant agir ainsi et en sachant que cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé était en vie, ici, à Hawaï. 

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas devoir vous le dire... Mais... 

\- Elle a le droit de savoir... 

Magnum avait prononcé ces mots, la boule au ventre et la gorge serrée. 

\- J'ai passé la nuit a tenté de prouver que c'était faux. 

\- Je dois la retrouver... On vous appelle. 

Gordon hocha la tête... Il s'en voulait de leur apprendre cette nouvelle. Il regarda Magnum s'éloigner, cherchant sa femme et il espérait que cette nouvelle ne leur fasse pas de mal. 

Thomas trouva Juliet près de l'eau, les mains sur les hanches, à faire les cent pas, cherchant à comprendre, se faisant tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, cherchant le détail qui pourrait tout lui expliquer. 

Il s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Juliet ? 

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il pensait qu'elle allait venir se blottir contre lui, mais n'en fit rien. Elle resta à bonne distance, comme si elle ne voulait pas s'approcher. 

\- Je ne comprends pas... J'ai beau chercher, je ne comprends pas... 

Il s'approcha, elle se recula. 

\- Il doit y avoir... 

\- Non... Laisse-moi seule... S'il te plaît... 

Il ferma les yeux et la regarda passer près de lui. Elle le repoussait, même si elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il voulait être là pour elle, mais sa femme ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui et ça lui broyait le cœur. 

Juliet rentra à la maison et se dirigea directement vers la douche, elle l'alluma et se glissa sous l'eau chaude, repensant sans cesse à ce que Katsumoto lui avait appris. Richard était en vie... Elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer. 

Elle n'avait jamais vu son corps, mais elle avait été à ses funérailles, elle l'avait enterré et pleuré, avant de poursuivre son assassin... Il ne pouvait pas être vivant, c'était impossible. 

Après sa douche, Juliet s'habilla et quitta la maison, elle devait le voir, s'il était en vie, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. 

Elle arriva au poste assez rapidement, son cœur battait la chamade et elle souhaitait le voir au plus vite. Katsumoto la vit et s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Vous venez le voir ? 

\- Je dois en avoir le cœur net. 

Il la conduisit en salle d'interrogatoire, il n'était pas arrêté, mais ces pièces-là étaient plus confortables que les cellules. Higgins entra et se trouva derrière le miroir sans teint. Et elle le vit, c'était bien lui, quelques rides en plus, mais c'était Richard, son cœur se serra. 

\- C'est lui... Je ne comprends pas... 

\- Vous voulez entrer ? 

Elle secoua la tête, sans le vouloir... Elle pensait qu'elle le voulait, mais en fin de compte, non... Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main et joua avec son alliance. Katsumoto la regarda faire, inquiet. 

\- Je pensais que vous alliez venir avec Magnum. 

Elle leva les yeux et se souvint de sa manière d'agir avec lui et elle s'en voulut, elle l'avait repoussé alors qu'il voulait la consoler. Il devait se poser encore plus de questions qu'elle. Ils s'étaient jurés de ne rien se cacher, de toujours tout se dire. Il était son confident et elle était le sien. Il avait suffi que le fantôme de son ex fiancé refasse surface pour qu'elle perde pied et qu'elle repousse son mari... L'homme qu'elle aimait... Que devait-il penser ? Son cœur se serra et elle sentit un manque immense à ses côtés, Thomas n'était pas là.

\- Je dois rentrer... Lui parler. 

Gordon hocha la tête et la regarda partir. 

En chemin, Juliet se maudit d'avoir agi de la sorte. Thomas avait voulu l'aider et elle l'avait repoussé, comme s'il ne signifiait rien, alors qu'il était tout pour elle. 

\- Je suis stupide !

Elle tenta de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne répondait pas. 

\- Je t'en prie Thomas... 

Une larme lui coula sur la joue, si à cause de sa bêtise elle le perdait, Juliet savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. La jeune femme secoua la tête, refusait d'envisager cette possibilité. Elle essuya ses larmes, se gara devant leur maison, sortit de la voiture et entra chez eux.

\- Thomas ? 

Aucune réponse. 

Elle le chercha du regard, mais rien. Par contre, elle remarqua son téléphone sur la table. 

\- C'est pas vrai !

Elle prit son portable et appela Rick en premier, sachant que TC n'était pas disponible aujourd'hui. Rick décrocha aussitôt.

\- Salut Juliet.

\- Dis-moi qu'il est chez toi...

Elle l'entendit soupirer. 

\- Oui, il est là... Il est sur le balcon en train de regarder dans le vide... 

Juliet ferma les yeux et ravala ses larmes. 

\- Tu peux me le passer ? 

\- Ça dépend... Tu comptes demander le divorce ? 

Son cœur rata un battement à l'entente de ces mots.

\- Quoi ? Jamais de la vie !

Elle se calma et se demanda si Thomas y avait pensé. 

\- C'est lui qui t'en a parlé ?

\- Pas avec ces mots-là... Mais il a peur... 

Juliet laissa les larmes couler cette fois, elle l'avait blessé et il avait douté d'elle. 

\- Passe-le-moi s'il te plaît... 

Rick lui passa le téléphone et quand Thomas lui répondit, elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. 

\- J'ai besoin de toi Thomas... Rentre à la maison... S'il te plaît. 

Il lui promi de rentrer, mais Juliet était en panique. Elle avait peur de le perdre à cause de ce fantôme du passé qui refaisait surface. Richard lui avait menti pendant des années et à cause de ça elle risquait de perdre son mari. Elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Richard était son passé, Thomas son avenir et son plus gros défi... C'était que son mari comprenne qu'elle l'aimait lui et personne d'autre.

Pendant ce temps, chez Rick

Thomas raccrocha, son cœur un peu plus léger d'avoir entendu sa femme lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait peut-être compris qu'il voulait être près d'elle. Rick s'approcha de son mari. 

\- Tu rentres ?

\- Oui... Elle me l'a demandé. 

Rick sourit. 

\- Si tu veux être rassuré, elle ne compte pas divorcer. 

Thomas jeta un regard noir à son ami qui leva les mains en signe de paix. 

\- Tu te demandais si elle n'avait pas l'intention de te quitter, tu as ta réponse. 

Il soupira, hésitant toujours. 

\- Ouais...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? 

\- Elle l'a aimé... Et si ça se trouve, elle l'aime encore. 

Rick soupira à son tour. 

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider, mais je sais qu'elle t'aime. 

Rick avait raison et Thomas le savait, il rendit le portable à son ami et quitta l'appartement. Il devait rentrer chez lui et parler à sa femme. Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour la garder. C'est ainsi qu'il l'aimait.


	16. Chapitre 16

Juliet se rongeait les ongles, attendant son mari avec impatience, elle regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes. Cela faisait douze minutes exactement qu'elle avait raccroché avec Thomas, s'il était parti aussitôt et que ça roulait bien, il ne devrait plus tarder. 

Elle attendit près de dix minutes de plus quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle se tourna, se demandant s'il allait l'ignorer comme elle l'avait fait ce matin. Mais elle ne se posa pas de question, quand elle le vit, elle alla droit vers lui, passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Elle inspira son parfum qui la rendait ivre, cette odeur avec laquelle elle se réveillait tous les matins, caressa sa peau du bout des doigts, il était là.

Juliet sentit les bras de son mari l'enlacer et elle se détendit. 

\- Je suis désolée... 

Aucune réponse, elle sortit son visage de son cou et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

\- Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser comme je l'ai fait et encore moins te demander de me laisser... 

Voyant la détresse de sa femme, Thomas lui posa une main sur la joue et la caressa avec tendresse. Il voulait la rassurer, même s'il était aussi perdu qu'elle, voir plus.

\- Pas une seconde je n'ai pensé à te quitter Thomas, comment tu as pu penser ça ?

\- L'homme que tu aimais est revenu d'entre les morts... 

\- Aimais... Thomas... Au passé... 

Elle sourit et colla son front au sien. 

\- Vu comment je t'ai traité ce matin... Je peux comprendre... Mais s'il te plaît, sors-toi cette idée de la tête. 

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son mari, espérant qu'il accepte ce baiser, ce qu'il fit, Thomas y répondit doucement avant de la repousser légèrement. 

\- J'ai cru... 

\- Je sais, je suis désolée... 

Juliet posa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Thomas et se recula. 

\- Je suis perdue, je me pose des questions... Mais rien ne te concerne toi... Je t'aime Thomas... Ne doute pas de ça... 

Elle voulut continuer, mais son mari s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant, Juliet y répondit sans hésiter. Elle se laissa porter par ce baiser qui dura de longues minutes et qui ne cessa que quand le manque d'air se fit sentir. Juliet passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Thomas, une larme lui roula sur la joue et son mari l'essuya d'un baiser. 

\- J'ai eu peur de te perdre... 

Magnum posa un baiser dans son cou, rassuré de savoir que leurs peurs communes n'aient pas de raison d'être. 

\- Fais-moi l'amour Thomas... J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi... 

Il s'exécuta, il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le tapis qui trônait dans le salon, bien trop impatient pour atteindre leur chambre. Ils ne s'éloignèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle, ne s'éloignant pas du corps ou des lèvres de l'autre, restant l'un dans l'autre durant de longues heures, tentant d'oublier leurs récentes craintes. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, sachant comment faire plaisir à l'autre, sachant comment combler l'autre... Et quand dans un ultime mouvement, l'apogée fut atteint, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, souffle contre souffle... Remarquant à peine que le soleil s'était couché. 

Thomas se laissa retomber près de sa femme qui n'attendit pas avant de se blottir contre lui, ce dernier attrapa une couverture qui traînait sur le divan et les couvrit. Juliet se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur de son mari, sentant sa main caresser son dos de haut en bas. Elle l'entendit lui souffler qu'il l'aimait, elle sourit, lui répondit qu'elle l'aimait aussi et ferma les yeux. Thomas était là et elle ne comptait pas le laisser partir. Jamais. 

Le lendemain matin, Juliet ouvrit les yeux et vit son mari qui la regardait fixement, l'air inquiet. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je m'inquiète... 

Elle fronça les sourcils. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Pour toi... Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu vas. 

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste et se blottit contre lui. 

\- Je suis furieuse... Et j'ai mal... 

Il posa un baiser sur sa tête et la serra contre son corps. 

\- Parle-moi... 

\- J'ai cru qu'il était mort... J'ai remué ciel et terre pour trouver son assassin... Et j'ai perdu mon bébé... S'il n'avait pas fait ça... Mon bébé... 

Juliet ferma les yeux et laissa quelques larmes couler. Après la « mort » de Richard, elle s'était à lancé à corps perdu dans sa vengeance avant de perdre un bébé dont elle ignorait l'existence. Il y avait eu des dégâts très importants au niveau de son utérus et les médecins lui avaient dit qu'elle avait peu de chance de pouvoir retomber enceinte. 

La jeune femme n'avait jamais vraiment pleuré la perte de son bébé, elle était bien trop attristée lors de la mort de son fiancé... Mais là, sachant que Richard était vivant et que cet enfant aurait été là... Ça lui faisait mal... Thomas se redressa et la prit dans ses bras. 

\- Je suis là... 

\- Je sais... Merci... 

Elle essuya ses larmes après quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir et de se tourner vers son mari. 

\- J'aurais aimé le garder... 

\- Je n'en doute pas et tu aurais été une mère géniale... 

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse. 

\- J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. 

\- Je sais... 

Il avait dit ça en soufflant, craignant cette discussion qu'elle aurait avec lui. Juliet le sentit, se redressa et posa une main sur la joue de son mari. 

\- Je t'aime... Toi et personne d'autre... 

Il lui sourit. 

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Juliet posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Tu n'es pas un second choix Thomas... Tu es le seul. 

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que Juliet ne se blottisse contre son mari, il était encore tôt et elle voulait profiter de sa présence avant d'aller au poste afin de parler à Richard. 

Deux heures plus tard, elle se trouvait de nouveau derrière ce miroir sans teint, cherchant le courage d'entrer, elle le voulait, mais craignait la réaction qu'il aurait. 

\- Vous devriez y aller... Son contact au MI6 est dans l'avion. 

\- Ok... 

Elle inspira et regarda son alliance pour lui donner du courage. Elle sourit, même si son mari n'était pas avec elle, il était là, en tout temps. Elle posa un baiser sur son alliance et se dirigea vers la porte. Cette fois, elle ne ferait pas marche-arrière, elle avait besoin de ses réponses pour reprendre sa vie avec Thomas. 

Une fois la porte ouverte, Richard leva les yeux et lui sourit. 

\- Je pensais te voir plus tôt... 

Un brin de colère s'empara d'elle, mais elle ne lui montra pas. Elle voulait d'abord écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. 

\- J'avais des choses à régler avant. 

Elle s'installa face à lui et posa les mains sur la table, Richard sourit en voyant son alliance. Juliet avait décidé de la garder, n'ayant aucune raison de cacher qu'elle était heureuse, mariée et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dans sa vie. Elle remarqua qu'il l'avait vue, mais ne lui dit rien, jugeant qu'elle n'avait pas d'explication à lui donner. 

\- Tu dois te poser des questions ? 

\- Non, tu crois ?!

Sa colère était palpable, il s'en rendait compte et elle ne cherchait pas à la masquer. 

\- Juliet...

\- Non ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Tu me le dois bien... 

Il soupira et commença son récit. 

\- Quand je suis tombé dans l'eau... Quelqu'un m'a sauvé... Je suis resté dans le coma pendant trois jours et quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'ai su que si la vipère me savait vivant, il me ferait tuer et toi par la même occasion... 

Il fit une pause et continua. 

\- J'ai trouvé un homme qui me ressemblait et je l'ai fait passer pour moi... Je suis rentré au MI6 et j'ai tout raconté... Mais sans preuves, je ne pouvais rien faire et eux non plus... J'ai été surpris quand j'ai appris que tu l'avais coincé. 

Juliet soupira et secoua la tête. Richard ignorait ce par quoi elle était passée et elle ne voulait pas le lui dire.

\- Quand la vipère a été arrêtée, j'ai voulu te retrouver, mais on m'a forcé à effectuer une autre mission... J'étais censé être mort... Sans eux, je ne pouvais pas revivre... 

\- Ok... Et pourquoi tu es là ? 

\- Le type que je poursuivais, je l'ai retrouvé ici... J'ai dû le descendre pour me protéger... Mais je me suis fait coincer... Et me voilà. 

Juliet ne savait pas quoi dire, elle savait la vérité, mais ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Elle avait eu peur de faire face à lui et de ressentir de nouveau des sentiments forts pour lui, mais il n'y avait rien... Elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle, retrouver son mari qui devait s'impatienter.

\- Tu es furieuse... 

\- Oui, je le suis... Quand on m'a annoncé que tu étais en vie, j'ai eu l'impression d'être secouée dans tous les sens... Je ne savais pas quoi penser, j'ai repoussé mon mari qui a toujours été là pour moi... J'ai cru que j'allais le perdre. 

Voilà, elle l'avait dit, même si Richard avait vu son alliance, elle n'avait pas prononcé ces mots, mais maintenant, il connaissait la vérité. Elle sentit un coup à son cœur en se souvenant de la veille, si elle avait perdu Thomas... Elle se secoua intérieurement la tête, oubliant cette mauvaise passe. Tout allait bien entre eux et rien ne changerait ça, surtout pas Richard.

\- C'est un homme bien au moins ? 

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir... Tu n'as aucun droit de te mêler de ma vie Richard. Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu as décidé de ne pas m'avertir que tu étais en vie. 

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'ignorais que ça prendrait autant de temps... 

Elle soupira et le regarda, il était sincère, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. 

\- Je t'aimais Richard et j'ai remué ciel et terre pour retrouver ton assassin... J'ai cru que j'avais tout perdu... Mais en venant ici, je me suis mise à revivre et j'ai rencontré mon mari. 

Juliet sourit et joua avec son alliance. 

\- Il m'a tout donné, c'est le meilleur des hommes.

Elle put voir un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de son ex-fiancé, mais ça lui était égal. Thomas était le seul qui comptait à ses yeux. 

\- Je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas attendu un homme mort. 

Elle se leva, jugeant qu'elle en avait fini. Elle prit la direction de la porte quand elle fut interrompue par Richard. 

\- Tu l'aimes autant que moi ? 

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit. 

\- Non... Je l'aime bien plus. 

Richard lui fit un sourire triste, mais sincère. 

\- C'est la bonne réponse. 

Elle sourit et quitta la pièce, le cœur léger. Juliet ne lui avait pas parlé de son bébé, car elle voulait le garder pour elle, elle n'avait pas la force de l'entendre s'excuser pour cette perte dont elle avait fait le deuil il y a longtemps. Il y aurait toujours ce manque en elle, mais Thomas l'aidait à le combler. Elle salua Katsumoto qui revenait avec un agent qu'elle avait déjà croisé des années auparavant. 

Elle allait rentrer chez elle, serrer son mari dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et que cette histoire était derrière eux. Juliet sortit son portable et lui envoya un message afin de le prévenir qu'elle rentrait. Elle rangea son téléphone et se dit que l'avenir lui tendait les bras.


	17. Chapitre 17

Juliet rentra à la propriété, ayant hâte de retrouver Thomas qui l'attendait. Elle lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, mais il avait refusé, lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec lui afin de tirer un trait sur le passé et de lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'elle craigne qu'il puisse l'entendre. Elle n'avait rien à lui cacher, mais savait qu'il avait raison, Juliet avait besoin d'être seule avec lui afin de tirer un trait sur son passé. 

Elle passa la porte et entendit des grognements de chiens, elle fronça les sourcils, suivit le bruit et manqua de s'étouffer en assistant à cette scène. 

\- Les gars... Vous ne m'aimez pas je le sais... Mais vous pourriez faire un effort, non ? 

Un autre grognement de la part de Zeus. 

\- Je veux juste récupérer ma chemise... 

Un aboiement d'Appolon. 

\- Ok... Ok... Je vous la laisse... Mais c'est votre maîtresse qui me l'a offerte, vous ne la déchiquetez pas. 

Un autre aboiement qui fit sursauter Thomas, cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se tourna et sourit en la voyant s'approcher. 

\- Tu as tout vu et tu ne viens pas à mon aide ? 

\- Désolée, mais j'adore te voir te démener avec eux. 

\- Ils me détestent... 

Elle sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- C'est réciproque, non ?

\- Disons que je les supporte... Pour toi. 

\- Et j'apprécie l'effort. 

Elle se tourna vers les dobermans. 

\- Zeus, Appolon, laissez-la. 

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la maison en direction du jardin. Thomas récupéra sa chemise et l'enfila avant de s'approcher de sa femme. 

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? 

Elle hocha la tête. 

\- Mieux que je ne le pensais... 

Juliet posa un baiser sur sa joue et lui sourit. 

\- J'avais peur... De perdre mes moyens face à lui... Mais quand je l'ai vu, je n'avais qu'une envie... Rentrer te retrouver... 

Il sourit et le serra dans ses bras, Thomas avait eu peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle décide de retourner vers son ex fiancé. Mais elle était là, dans ses bras, heureuse d'être rentrée à ses côtés.

Juliet se recula et posa sa main sur la joue de son mari. Thomas posa son front contre le sien et ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, sans rien se dire avant qu'il ne se brise le silence. 

\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse... Mais je me serais battu jusqu'au bout pour toi. 

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, sachant qu'il disait la vérité. 

\- Je le sais... Et je t'aime pour ça... 

\- Est-ce que j'y arrive ?

Elle haussa les sourcils. 

\- De quoi ? 

\- À te rendre heureuse...

Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il pense ne pas parvenir à la rendre heureuse. Elle lui prit la main et la porta sur son cœur. 

\- Tu m'as appris à revivre... Bien avant qu'on soit ensemble... Et depuis que nous le sommes, Je suis heureuse Thomas, n'en doute pas une seconde. 

Durant la nuit, Juliet ne dormit pas beaucoup, elle passa son temps à regarder son homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle détaillait chaque mouvement de paupières, chaque respiration. Elle l'aimait et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. 

Elle avait cru le perdre quand elle ne l'avait pas trouvé en rentrant chez elle, mais il était là, près d'elle, elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau et résistait à l'envie de le toucher. En le regardant elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à Richard en dernier... Elle l'avait aimé de toutes ses forces... Mais pas autant qu'elle aimait son mari. Il lui manquait une chose pour être encore plus heureuse, elle y pensait depuis des semaines et n'osait pas en parler à Thomas, mais avec toute cette histoire, elle se disait que c'était peut-être le moment de le faire. 

Thomas ouvrit les yeux et vit sa femme qui l'observait. 

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. 

\- Je réfléchissais... 

\- À quoi ? Il est tôt... 

Juliet s'approcha de lui, Thomas tendit le bras et elle se réfugia contre lui attendre. 

\- Dors, je t'en parlerai demain... 

Il ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui, Juliet posa un baiser sur son torse et se laissa à son tour aller au sommeil. Bercée par les battements cœur de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. 

Quand Thomas se réveilla le lendemain, il sourit en voyant sa femme entrer dans la chambre, portant simplement la chemise qu'il portait la veille. Elle amenait deux tasses de café fumantes qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet. 

\- Qu'ai-je fait pour que ma femme m'apporte le café au lit ? 

Elle sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse. 

\- Une envie soudaine... Mais ne t'habitues pas. 

\- Promis. 

Après un dernier baiser échanger, Thomas prit sa tasse, but une gorgée et la reposa. 

\- Alors... Tu me dis ce qui t'empêchait de dormir ? 

Elle lui sourit, Juliet y avait longuement pensé, mais elle ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Elle devait lui en parler et espérait qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'ondes. 

\- Après toute cette histoire j'ai réfléchi... 

\- À quoi ? 

Elle soupira et continua. 

\- Quand j'ai perdu mon bébé, j'étais tellement affectée par la mort de Richard, que je me suis dit que c'était ce qui devait arriver... Et quand on m'a dit que je ne pourrais plus en avoir... 

Il posa sa main sur la joue de sa femme et la caressa. 

\- Tu t'es dit que comme il était mort, tu ne voulais pas d'enfant. 

Juliet hocha la tête. 

\- Mais je veux une famille avec toi... Seulement... 

Elle essuya rapidement une larme, Thomas voulait la rassurer, sans plus la brusquer. 

\- J'ai une chance sur cent... Je ne veux pas qu'on tente des solutions qui ne mèneront nulle part et qu'on perde espoirs, qu'on se déchire... Je ne veux pas. 

Thomas lui prit les mains et la fit se rapprocher de lui. 

\- Tu sais... Il y a d'autres moyens d'avoir un enfant... 

Elle le regarda, cherchant à comprendre. 

\- L'orphelinat est plein de petits anges à adopter... 

Juliet posa son front contre le sien. 

\- J'y pense depuis des semaines... Je sais que ce sera long Thomas... Mais je veux qu'on ait un enfant... 

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme et la serra contre lui, Juliet l'enlaça et enfoui son visage dans son cou. 

\- Je t'aime... Et moi aussi j'y pense depuis un moment... Mais je voulais que ça vienne de toi.

Le couple se sourit, ils venaient de prendre la décision la plus importante de toute leur vie. Ils allaient remplir les démarches nécessaires afin d'accueillir un enfant chez eux. Ils laisseraient cet enfant venir à eux, l'aimant et le protégeant de tout. Lui donnant au centuple ce que la vie leur avait donné... De l'amour et du bonheur... Ce dont ils étaient comblés depuis des années.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On approche de la fin de l'histoire.   
> Plus que 4 chapitres et après je posterai 3 One shot qui sont déjà écrit !


	18. Chapitre 18

Thomas se gara sur le parking de la Mariana, il éteignit le moteur et se tourna vers sa femme qui souriait. Ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient pris la décision d'adopter un enfant plusieurs semaines plus tôt, ils avaient pris un avocat à qui ils avaient demandé toutes les conditions qu'ils devaient remplir. Ils avaient pris des rendez-vous avec des assistantes sociales afin d'avoir plus de détails sur les démarches à suivre. Ce serait long, mais ils étaient déterminés à adopter leur enfant. 

\- Prête ? 

\- Oh que oui. 

Ils se sourirent avant de descendre de la voiture. Ils remplissaient tous les critères afin de devenir parents adoptifs, mais les démarches étaient loin d'être terminées. 

Le couple entra dans le bar et leurs amis les saluèrent avec joie. Ce soir, ils avaient décidé de tout leur dire. Ils les rejoignirent au bar et prirent chacun un verre. 

\- Alors, pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ? 

Thomas soupira et leur annonça leur décision. Leurs amis écoutèrent avec attention, à moitié surpris. Une fois la nouvelle dite, Juliet prit la parole. 

\- On vous a tous nommé en tant que référent... Les services sociaux peuvent vous contacter à tout moment. 

\- Ok... Et que devra-t-on dire ? 

\- Soyez honnête, c'est tout. 

Leurs amis leurs posèrent d'autres questions sur les étapes d'adoption avant que Thomas ne s'éloigne un peu. Juliet repris une bière et commença à la boire alors que Rick s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Alors, d'ici quelques temps, il y aura un ou une mini Magnum ?

Elle sourit. 

\- Si tout se passe bien, oui. 

\- C'est génial. 

Ils regardèrent dans la direction de Thomas qui regardait les photos qu'ils avaient accrochées. 

\- Je crois que je dois te remercier... 

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. 

\- De quoi ? 

\- De faire partie de sa vie... Il en a bavé, bien plus que nous. 

Elle sourit et regarda son mari. 

\- Oui, je sais... 

\- Non, tu ne sais pas tout... 

Rick soupira et lui dit ce qu'ils cachaient depuis des années. 

\- Quand on était emprisonnés, après que Thomas a su que c'était Anna qui nous avait fait coincer... Il s'en est voulut à mort. 

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant ce que son mari avait pu endurer à ce moment-là. Elle s'en serait autant voulu si elle avait été à sa place. 

\- Il a fait une grêve de la faim... Pendant une semaine, il a refusé de manger... On devait le forcer à boire... 

Son cœur se serra, elle regarda Thomas, sachant que cette période de sa vie avait été sombre. Mais savoir qu'il avait voulu mourir lui fit mal. 

\- Nuzo est parvenu à lui faire changer d'avis. Mais durant un an et demi, Thomas a juré de nous faire sortir de là. 

Rick but une autre gorgée de sa bière et se tourna vers son amie. 

\- Il est heureux avec toi, n'en doute jamais. 

Elle sourit et regarda de nouveau son mari. 

\- Vous serez de super parents tous les deux. Je n'en ai aucun doute. 

\- Merci Rick. 

Juliet termina sa bière et posa la bouteille sur le comptoir avant de rejoindre son mari. Il regardait les photos qu'ils avaient installées sur le mur au fond. Juliet prit la main de Thomas qui la regarda en souriant. 

\- Il serait fier de toi. 

\- Je pense aussi... Et il aurait été le premier à me soutenir dans tout ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi. 

Juliet regarda la photo, un pincement au cœur. 

\- J'aurais aimé mieux le connaître... 

\- Vous vous seriez bien entendus. 

Elle lui sourit et se blottit contre son mari qui passa un bras autour de son épaule. 

\- J'aurais aussi aimé le remercier de t'avoir sauvé... 

Thomas soupira et ferma les yeux, sachant de quoi elle parlait. 

\- Tu sais... 

\- Rick me l'a dit.

Un silence s'instaura, Thomas ne savait pas quoi dire. Juliet se recula un peu et le regarda. 

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me trouves faible. 

Juliet se plaça devant lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui sourit. 

\- Ce ne sera jamais le cas... Tu es l'homme le plus fort que je ne connaisse et je le pense depuis très longtemps. 

\- Je m'en voulais tellement... 

Elle posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je pense que n'importe qui se serait retrouvé à ta place aurait pensé la même chose. Mais je suis contente que Nuzo t'ai fait changer d'avis. 

\- Il m'a dit que si je voulais me racheter, je devais rester en vie et faire en sorte qu'on rentre chez nous. 

Thomas posa son front contre celui de sa femme. 

\- Il m'a sauvé... Et je dois dire que son choix de nous faire venir ici... Est le meilleur qu'il ait eu. 

Elle sourit, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, grâce à Nuzo, ils s'étaient rencontrés et pour ça, elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier.

\- Je lui dois tout aussi... Sans lui, je ne serais pas mariée à un homme dont je suis folle.

Elle posa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Il nous a réuni... 

\- Et s'il était là, il s'en ventrait. 

Ils se mirent à rire avant de regarder de nouveau la photo. C'est dans ces moments-là que Sebastian Nuzo manquait à Thomas, il aurait voulu que son ami soit là quand il avait annoncé sa relation avec Juliet, il aurait voulu qu'il soit là le jour de leur mariage et à chaque fois que le couple avait eu des hauts et des bas. Et là, alors qu'ils prenaient la décision d'adopter un enfant, Thomas aurait voulu que son ami le rassure en lui disant que tout irait bien. 

\- Hey les amoureux, vous venez ?

Le couple se tourna vers TC qui les appelaient. Thomas prit la main de sa femme et la conduit vers leurs amis. 

Nuzo n'était plus là, mais ils avaient des amis, des frères qui leur donnait le sourire, qui les aidait quand ils en avaient besoin.


	19. Chapitre 19

Thomas Magnum rentra de son jogging, essoufflé. Il avait courut plus d'une heure sous le soleil très chaud. La météo annonçait des températures élevées et il avait préféré courir de bonne heure. Sa femme n'avait pas pu l'accompagner. Higgins s'était fait une mauvaise entorse en poursuivant un type recherché pour plusieurs cambriolages. Elle s'était trouvée stupide, mais Thomas lui avait dit qu'il en profiterait pour prendre soin d'elle. 

Il posa ses écouteurs sur la table et sourit en voyant la lettre qu'ils avaient reçue la veille. Enfin la conclusion de plusieurs mois de paperasse, d'enquête sur eux. L'accord de leur demande d'adoption. 

Thomas entendit l'eau de la douche, il sourit et n'attendit pas avant de rejoindre sa femme. Il entra dans la salle de bain, retira ses vêtements et la rejoignit, elle était dos à lui, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. 

\- Bien courut ? 

\- Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi pour me défier. 

Elle sourit et se retourna dans ses bras. 

\- Je reviendrai bientôt avec toi... Je n'ai plus mal. 

Magnum lui sourit. 

\- Le médecin a dit, un mois sans effort... 

Elle posa son front contre son épaule et soupira. 

\- Une torture... 

Il sourit, posa un baiser sur sa tempe et Juliet leva le visage vers lui... Elle effleura ses lèvres et Thomas la souleva dans ses bras, bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il y avait bien d'autres moyens de faire de l'effort. 

Ils sortirent de la douche bien plus tard, repu du corps de l'autre. Juliet essuyait ses cheveux quand elle reçut une alerte sur la tablette, indiquant que quelqu'un était au portail. 

\- Tu peux regarder ? 

Il prit l'appareil et toucha l'écran. 

\- C'est Gordon. 

Il lui ouvrit et se tourna vers sa femme. Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux et lui sourit. 

\- Tu me rejoins ?

\- Je fais vite. 

Ils se sourirent et Thomas quitta leur chambre. Il alla ouvrir à Gordon qui attendait derrière la porte. 

\- Que me vaut cette visite ? 

\- J'ai besoin de vous. 

Thomas fronça les sourcils et le fit entrer. 

\- Higgins n'est pas là ? 

\- Elle arrive, pourquoi ? 

\- Ça vous concerne tous les deux. 

\- Pourquoi ça ne présage rien de bon ?

Gordon sourit. 

\- Rien de méchant, mais c'est important. 

Juliet les rejoignit et salua Gordon avant de venir s'asseoir près de son mari. 

\- Bonjour Higgins... 

\- Vous savez que vous êtes le seul à m'appeler encore comme ça. 

Il sourit. 

\- L'habitude. 

Juliet sourit, elle avait certes voulu garder son nom de famille, mais tous leurs amis l'appelaient désormais par son prénom. Seul Katsumoto continuait de l'appeler par son nom de famille. L'inspecteur sortit une photo de sa poche et la tendit au couple. Magnum l'a prit. 

\- Qui est-ce ? 

\- Marty Clarks. Dealer de drogue. On a fait une descente chez lui en début de semaine, il n'était pas là. 

Il soupira et sortit une autre photo de sa poche.

\- Mais elle était là... 

Cette fois, ce fut Juliet qui prit la photo. Celle d'une fillette. 

\- Sa fille... Elle était enfermée dans un placard de l'entrée. De ce qu'on sait, sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde et son père a commencé à se droguer.

\- Comment les services sociaux ont pu la lui laisser ? 

\- Je ne sais pas... 

Il soupira de nouveau et s'approcha. 

\- On pensait vite le retrouver, la petite a été placée dans une famille d'accueil, mais il a tenté de l'enlever hier soir.

Le couple se regarda, inquiet, si cet homme tentait d'enlever sa fille, ça pouvait devenir dangereux pour la petite. 

\- Vous voulez qu'on la protège ? 

\- Vous êtes en règle, du coup les services sociaux sont d'accord. 

Thomas et Juliet n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter, ils acceptèrent sans attendre, si la vie de cette enfant était en jeu, ils devaient la protéger. Et puis ça leur permettrait de prouver qu'ils étaient capables de s'occuper d'un enfant. 

\- Où est-elle ? 

\- Dans la voiture, avec son assistante sociale. 

Gordon se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivi par le couple, à la fois inquiet et impatient. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils virent une femme sortir de la voiture accompagnée de la fillette de la photo. L'enfant regardait vers le sol et marchait plus vite que ses petites jambes ne lui permettaient. Elle arriva devant eux et leva enfin le visage. Ils purent voir qu'elle semblait effrayée et horriblement triste. 

\- Voici Lily. 

Elle approcha la petite. 

\- Tu dis bonjour ? 

La fillette baissa les yeux. 

\- Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis des jours, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler. 

L'assistante sociale leur tendit un sac que Magnum prit. 

\- Je passerai voir comment ça va dans quelques jours. Bon courage. 

Elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la voiture. 

\- Je rêve où on dirait qu'elle a mieux à faire ? 

\- Disons que cette femme n'est pas connue pour son civisme. 

Magnum soupira et se mit au niveau de la petite. 

\- Bonjour Lily... Je m'appelle Thomas, est-ce que tu as mangé ? 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Tu as faim ? 

Lily hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Juliet se mit aussi à son niveau. 

\- Tu aimes les crêpes ? 

La petite haussa les épaules. Le couple comprit qu'elle n'en avait sans doute jamais mangé. 

\- Tu veux essayer ? 

Lily les regarda l'un après l'autre et finit par hocher la tête. Elle prit la main de Juliet qui la guida à l'intérieur. Magnum se tourna vers Katsumoto. 

\- Prevenez-nous si vous avez des nouvelles de son père. 

\- Oui... Et faites-en de même. 

\- Quel âge à Lily ? 

\- Trois ans. 

Il soupira, se demandant comment un père pouvait faire subir ça à sa fille, l'enfermer dans un placard, essayant de l'enlever, l'élevant dans un monde de drogue et de dealer... Il secoua la tête et rejoignit sa femme et la fillette qu'ils allaient devoir protéger. 

Juliet préparait les crêpes et Lily la regardait faire, sans un mot. Magnum s'approcha et fut interrompu par Zeus et Appolon qui s'approchèrent de lui. 

\- Les gars, soyez sage !

Juliet sourit en voyant ses chiens venir vers elle, Thomas soupira, décidément ces chiens ne l'aimeraient jamais, mais il s'en moquait. Il vit Lily descendre de sa chaise et s'approcher des deux dobermans, il voulut intervenir, mais les deux molosses s'approchèrent de la fillette avec délicatesse. Juliet posa les crêpes sur la table en souriant. 

\- Je crois que ça vient de toi... 

\- Je ne comprends pas. 

Elle sourit et regarda la scène, Lily caressait les deux chiens, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Ça va bien se passer tu crois ? 

Il s'approcha et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. 

\- Je pense que ça va être compliqué... Mais on va s'en sortir, comme toujours. 

Ils se sourirent et regardèrent de nouveau la petite fille qui regardait les crêpes. Le couple s'approcha, Thomas l'aida à s'asseoir et lui en donne une. Lily la regarda durant quelques secondes avant de la manger... Elle ne prononça aucun mot, continua de manger sans les regarder. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais Thomas avait raison. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles, Lily en était une autre et ils comptaient faire de leur mieux afin d'aider cette petite fille au regard si triste.


	20. chapitre 19

Thomas dormait paisiblement, un bras enlaçant sa femme qui dormait contre lui. Lily était chez eux depuis une petite semaine et même la fillette ne parlait pas, tout se passait plutôt bien. Il lui arrivait de sourire, de rire, elle aimait beaucoup jouer avec Zeus et Appolon qui le lui rendait bien. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles du père de la fillette, Katsumoto le recherchait en vain. 

Un bruit de verre brisé les réveilla en sursaut. Le couple sortit du lit sans attendre, Juliet se rendit dans la chambre de Lily. 

\- Elle n'est pas là. 

Ils entendirent un aboiement qui venait de la cuisine, ils s'y rendirent sans attendre et virent des débris de verres sur le sol. 

\- Lily ? 

Ils l'entendirent sangloter, ils s'approchèrent de la table et elle était là, assise, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. 

\- Hey ma puce... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? 

Elle regarda le verre brisé. Magnum suivit son regard et comprit. 

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Tu avais soif ? 

Lily hocha la tête. Juliet se redressa et alla lui servir un autre verre. Elle revint et le posa devant elle. 

\- Tiens, tu peux boire. 

Elle prit le verre et le vida en quelques gorgées avant de le reposer sur le sol. 

\- Pas en colère ?

Ses premiers mots, ils se regardèrent, se jurant en silence de faire payer à cet homme ce qu'il avait pu faire croire à sa fille. 

\- Non on est pas fachés, Lily... Tout va bien. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? 

Elle secoua la tête. Thomas lui tendit la main et elle la prit, il l'aida à sortir de sa cachette et la prit dans ses bras. Juliet essuya ses joues humides. 

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Lily, tout va bien. 

\- J'ai cassé le verre. 

\- Oui, mais ce n'est rien... Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai fait des bétises ici, mais Juliet continue de m'aimer quand même. 

Cette dernière se mit à rire en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis leur rencontre, il l'avait fait tourner en bourrique un bon nombre de fois, mais pourtant, elle était quand même tombée amoureuse de lui. 

\- Thomas a raison, je l'aime, vraiment très fort. 

Ils la raccompagnèrent à sa chambre, Thomas la coucha dans son lit et Juliet la borda. Lily ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Le couple quitta la chambre sans un bruit. Une fois à l'extérieur, Juliet se blottit dans les bras de son mari en soupirant. 

\- Je pensais avoir tout vu... Mais qu'un père puisse faire ça à son enfant... 

\- Je le sais... 

Il posa un baiser sur son front et l'enlaça. Lily n'avait aucune marque sur le corps, mais la maltraitance psychologique avait fait son travail. La fillette était effrayée en tout temps. 

\- On va l'aider... Elle nous a parlé, c'est déjà un grand pas en avant. 

Juliet sourit et acquiesça, Thomas avait raison, Lily leur avait parlé, ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais déjà énorme par rapport aux débuts. 

Un mois passa et Lily continuait de s'épanouir de plus en plus, en tout cas, avec eux, dès qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, la fillette se renfermait et refusait de parler. Mais une fois la porte de la propriété franchie, elle redevenait souriante. 

Thomas rentra à la propriété après une mission assez facile qui s'était vite réglée. Juliet était restée chez eux, l'aidant à distance s'il en avait besoin. Il tenait un petit cadeau pour Lily, la fillette adorait les deux molosses de sa femme et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi, il tenait à lui offrir un cadeau. 

Juliet le vit arriver, elle s'approcha en souriant. 

\- Déjà fini ? 

\- Oui... Si seulement toutes les missions pouvaient se dérouler de la sorte. 

Elle montra le sac qu'il tenait. 

\- Et c'est quoi ? 

\- Un petit quelque chose pour Lily. 

Il le sortit du sac, Juliet sourit, sachant que la petite fille allait l'adorer. 

\- Où est-elle ? 

\- Sur la terrasse. 

Ils la rejoignirent, la fillette était là, avec Zeus et Appolon, elle s'amusait à leur jeter une balle que les chiens lui rapportaient à chaque fois. 

\- Lily ? 

Elle se tourna et sourit en voyant qu'il était rentré. Elle vint lui poser un baiser sur la joue et Thomas lui montra ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Lily fit un énorme sourire en voyant la peluche de doberman qu'il avait acheté. Il était passé devant par hasard et n'avait pas résisté. 

\- Merci !!

En fin d'après-midi, Lily regardait une émission pour enfant à la télévision quand le couple reçut un appel de l'assistante sociale de la fillette. Juliet répondit, passa quelques instants au téléphone, Thomas remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'approcha de sa femme, inquiet. Juliet raccrocha et se tourna vers lui. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

\- Elle a trouvé une nouvelle famille pour Lily... Comme son père n'a pas donné de signe depuis un mois... Elle se dit qu'il n'y a plus de danger. 

Le cœur serré, le couple regarda la petite fille, refusant de croire qu'ils allaient devoir la confier à une autre famille. 

\- On ne peut pas Thomas... 

Il posa ses mains sur les joues de sa femme et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

\- On va y aller et lui parler... Ça va aller. 

Ils arrivèrent dans les locaux des services sociaux, le cœur lourd, serré, se demandant si ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient tenir la main de cette petite fille qu'ils avaient appris à aimer. Cette enfant qui les aimait aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas partir... 

Thomas se mit au niveau de la petite qui se mit à pleurer. 

\- Ma puce, on ne le veut pas non plus... On va discuter avec cette dame, d'accord ? 

Elle hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux. 

La porte s'ouvrit et l'assistante sociale s'approcha d'eux. Elle n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, semblait inquiète et effrayée. Juliet s'en rendit compte elle aussi. Lily prit la main de la jeune femme et se colla à ses jambes. 

\- Entrez, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. 

Le couple entra dans la pièce, Lily tenant toujours la main de Juliet. 

\- Ah enfin !

Un homme sortit d'un petit renfoncement présent dans la pièce, une arme à la main qui se trouvait le long de son corps. Thomas et Juliet le reconnurent tout de suite, le père de Lily, Marty Clarks. La fillette le vit et se réfugia contre les jambes de Juliet qui n'attendit pas et la prit dans ses bras. 

\- Laissez-la venir vers moi. 

\- Vous pouvez courir. 

Clarks pointa son arme devant elles, mais Thomas se mit juste devant. 

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous voulez la récupérer vu la façon dont vous l'avez traitée ? 

\- Ça me regarde. 

Il défit le cran de sureté, Thomas s'approcha de lui avant de s'adresser à sa femme. 

\- Sors-la de là. 

\- Thomas... 

Elle ferma les yeux inquiète.

\- Fais-le. 

Elle recula vers la porte tout en gardant l'oeil sur son mari. 

\- Je t'aime... Fais attention à toi. 

Il entendit la porte se refermer. Rassuré, au moins elles étaient en sécurité. 

\- Dites-lui de revenir !

\- Vous me croyez assez stupide pour dire à ma femme de revenir dans la même pièce qu'un homme armé ? 

\- C'est ma fille !

Thomas était furieux, il tenta de garder son calme afin que Clarks ne pète pas un plomb. 

\- Votre fille ? La police l'a trouvée enfermée dans un placard, on a mis des jours avant de l'entendre prononcer un mot... Jamais je ne vous laisserais l'approcher. 

Il était sérieux, Lily faisait partie de leur famille et lui et Juliet ferait tout afin de la garder avec eux tout en sachant que ce ne serait pas facile. 

\- Cette petite chieuse a jeté de la came au toilette !

Thomas voulut rire, la petite pensait sans doute que c'était des saletés dont elle a préféré se débarrasser, sans savoir ce qu'elle jetait. 

\- Elle a trois ans, elle ne doit même pas savoir ce qu'elle a fait. 

\- Peut-être... Mais je dois rembourser et le type a qui appartenait la came m'a proposé un bon prix pour me l'acheter. 

Thomas voyait rouge, cette ordure voulait vendre sa fille. Il entendait des bribes de paroles de Clarks qui disait avoir piégé l'assistante sociale et l'avoir menacée pour faire venir sa fille ici... Il avait tenté de l'a retrouver pendant des jours avant de trouver qui gérait son dossier. 

Pour de l'argent... Cet enfoiré faisait tout ça pour de l'argent... Thomas ne voulait plus l'entendre, il fonça sur lui, bien décidé à éloigner cette ordure de la vie de cette petite fille. 

Juliet était sortie, tenant toujours Lily dans ses bras, la police était Katsumoto avec eux, elle s'approcha de lui et lui expliqua la situation. Inquiète. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thomas se retrouvait en danger depuis leur mariage, mais à chaque fois, son inquiétude était immense et elle savait que si elle n'avait pas Lily dans les bras, elle foncerait sans hésitation. 

Un coup de feu... Elle se tourna vers le bâtiment.

\- Non... 

Elle déposa la fillette sur le sol et la confia à son ami avant de courir à l'intérieur. D'autres policiers étaient entrés et Katsumoto leur avait dit de la laisser passer.

\- Thomas ?!

Aucune réponse, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et elle avait la sensation de ne pas pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Elle entra dans la pièce qu'elle avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant. Elle le vit, maintenant Clarks au sol, l'attachant avec la ceinture qu'il portait. Il se redressa et vit sa femme, son regard et il sut qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. 

En trois enjambées, elle était là, dans ses bras, passant ses bras autour de son cou, versant des larmes de soulagement. Inspirant son odeur, caressant la base de sa nuque. 

\- Je t'ai appelé... Le coup de feu... J'ai cru... 

Il la serra contre lui et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. 

\- Je suis désolé, je vais bien. 

\- Ne me refais jamais ça.

\- Je te le promets. 

Elle avait eu peur, mais il allait bien et elle était rassurée. Clarks était toujours au sol. Juliet regarda son mari dans les yeux, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. 

\- Où est Lily ? 

\- Avec Gordon, elle va bien. 

Le couple sortit de la pièce, main dans la main. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils virent Gordon qui se tenait près de sa voiture, Lily était assise à l'arrière et quand elle les vit, la fillette descendit et courut dans leur direction en tendant les bras. Magnum l'attrapa à la volée et Lily se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. 

Katsumoto observa la scène, il vit Higgins se rapprocher d'eux, Magnum embrasser sa femme avec tendresse tout en gardant la petite dans les bras et il sut... Il allait devoir parler aux services sociaux afin de leur permettre de rester cette famille qu'ils étaient devenus.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai publié les 20 et 21 en même temps, car je ne pourrais pas le faire pendant quelques jours.   
> Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Thomas Magnum souriait en voyant sa famille au bord de la plage. Juliet était les pieds dans l'eau et regardait Lily qui courait dans les vagues mourantes. Il pouvait entendre les rires de sa fille résonner à ses oreilles. Sa fille... Leur fille. Après plus d'un an de paperasse et d'attente, Lily était officiellement leur fille. 

Gordon avait appuyé leur demande auprès des services sociaux. Disant que la fillette avait trouvé un foyer stable qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter et ses amis étaient prêts à l'accueillir. Ils avaient obtenu la garde de Lily et entamé la procédure d'adoption. Ça avait été long, mais leur fille en valait la peine. 

\- Tu as l'air dans tes pensées. 

Thomas se tourna en soufflant, Rick était là et lui tendit une bière.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai la trouille. 

Rick sourit, TC les rejoignit en entendant l'inquiétude de son ami. 

\- Normal... Je sais que toi et Juliet avez considéré Lily comme votre fille depuis son arrivée... Mais aujourd'hui, c'est officiel. Tu es son père... Si tu n'avais pas peur, ça m'inquièterait. 

Il sourit et regarda de nouveau sa famille. Lily poussa un petit cri, une vague plus grande que les autres arriva vers elles. Juliet prit leur fille dans les bras et elles furent trempées. 

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais le premier à fonder une famille...

Magnum sourit, il n'aurait pas pensé non plus avoir une famille. Mais il ne changerait rien à sa vie. 

\- T'en fais pas, vous vous en sortirez, comme toujours. 

Il savait que ses amis avaient raison, ce ne serait pas facile, mais ils y arriveraient. Il regarda ses amis en souriant. 

\- On en a discuté avec Juliet... On voudrait que vous soyez les parains de Lily, si vous le voulez. 

Rick et TC se regardèrent, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que leur meilleur ami leur fasse cette demande. 

\- Papa ? Viens avec nous !

Magnum sourit et termina sa bière, décidé à retrouver sa femme et sa fille. 

\- Je vous laisse réfléchir les gars. 

\- Non, on n'a pas besoin d'y penser... Ce serait un honneur. Merci. 

TC regarda Rick afin d'avoir sa réponse et ce dernier hocha la tête. Magnum leur sourit et courut sur la plage afin de rejoindre sa famille. 

Juliet regarda son mari arriver vers elles, Lily toujours dans ses bras, la petite fille se tortilla en souriant. 

\- Tu veux aller voir papa ? 

\- Oui...

Juliet sourit et fit descendre Lily qui courut dans les bras de Thomas, ce dernier attrapa leur fille à la volée et rejoignit sa femme qui lui prit la main. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et Lily se redressa dans les bras de son père. 

\- Papa ? Maman et moi on est mouillées. 

\- Oui, j'ai vu. Tu n'as pas froid ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. 

La fillette les appelait ainsi depuis des mois, le couple lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs qu'elle pourrait toujours rester avec eux et du haut de ses trois ans et demi, la fillette avait haussé les épaules et avait continué de les appeler ainsi. 

Plus tard, Juliet coucha Lily dans son lit et la borda, la fillette s'était tellement dépensée sur la plage qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt. Juliet la regarda de longues secondes avant de poser un baiser sur sa tête et de se lever. Elle s'éloigna vers la porte, regardant son mari qui l'attendait. Zeus et Appolon étaient couchés dans un coin de la pièce, veillant sur l'enfant endormie.

Une fois sortie de la pièce, elle ferma un peu la porte et se blottit contre son mari. 

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'on ai réussi. 

\- Moi aussi... 

Il posa un baiser sur son front en souriant. 

\- Tu as des regrets parfois ? 

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir avant de passer devant Thomas et de lui sourire. 

\- Non... Aucun. J'ai tout ce dont je rêve. 

Il sourit et se pencha avant de l'embrasser. 

\- Moi non plus... J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je referais chaque choix avec toi. 

\- Moi aussi. 

Thomas lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras, il la porta jusque dans leur chambre. Aujourd'hui, c'était le début de leur nouvelle vie à trois, certes, Lily était parmi eux depuis un moment, mais elle était désormais leur fille. Ils étaient heureux. 

Il la déposa sur le lit, posant des baisers dans son cou, entendant ses soupirs contre sa peau. Juliet passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari, voulant le rapprocher d'elle le plus possible. Leur vie à trois ne faisait que commencer, Thomas posa un baiser derrière son oreille et elle gémit un peu plus fortement, il sourit et passa les mains sous sa chemise, sachant que la nuit ne faisait que commencer. 

Et leur vie à trois aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai publié les 20 et 21 en même temps, car je ne pourrais pas le faire pendant quelques jours.   
> Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Author's Note:**

> PS : j'ai écrit un OS "épisodes revisités" si ça peut intéresser du monde !


End file.
